


We need to talk about Marco

by Elissa



Series: The teen au no one expected nor needed [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: #dateunagioiaalpoveromacco, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Second Person, Third Wheels, a quanto pare sono di nuovo qua, e una vacanza tbh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: '"Non ci crederai mai. Io stavo pensando di chiedere a, non so, Mengoni o qualcuno del genere, quando dal nulla sbuca Fabrizio Moro, mi tocca la spalla e mi dice 'Senti. L'anno scorso t'ho sentito e sei bravo, ti va di fare sta cosa assieme?' Fabrizio Moro, Macco" ripete, e ride di una battuta che solo lui capisce. "Pensavo mi avrebbe direttamente costretto, sembrava chiedermelo gli stesse costando un rene, scazzato com'era.""Scusa, ma... chi?" chiedi, confuso.Ermal strabuzza gli occhi. "Come, 'chi'? Fabrizio Moro, va al Rossellini? Cappelli ridicoli? Aria da 'non avvicinarti troppo o ti meno'? Macco, forse sarebbe il caso di allargare un po' i tuoi orizzonti. L'avrai visto qualche volta, sta sempre fuori dal cancello a fumare da solo."No,vorresti dirgli,io non l'ho mai visto, ma a quanto pare tu l'hai guardato abbastanza per entrambi.'In cui Marco è un buon migliore amico, un appassionato musicista, ma soprattutto spettatore involontario del teen drama che è la vita del suo vicino di banco.





	1. Settembre-Ottobre

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorpresa?  
>  Disclaimer:  
> 1\. Non mi appartengono dato che sono persone reali blablabla, non ci lucro sopra perché altrimenti avrei già una certa stabilità economica blablabla, NULLA DI TUTTO QUESTO INTENDE RAPPRESENTARE LA REALTA', E' TUTTO FRUTTO DI FANTASIA E NON SI INTENDE IN ALCUN MODO LEDERE L'IMMAGINE DEGLI INDIVIDUI CITATI @diretti interessati per favore non citatemi in giudizio sono povera, limitatevi ai commenti negativi così cancello tutto e ciao  
> 2\. per favore non linkate ai diretti interessati lavori incentrati sullo shipping, è irrispettoso sia verso chi realizza tali lavori -che lo fa PER IL FANDOM, non per mettere in imbarazzo gli artisti- sia verso chi si trova sbattuti in faccia lavori su di sé ed un proprio amico. Loro sono stati super gentili e dei signori nei confronti del fandom, non facciamogliene pentire.
> 
>  
> 
> Onestamente non chiedete, cioè, davvero: non. chiedete. Questa cosa è nata perché io stavo pensando di scrivere soltanto quello che sarà l'ultimo capitolo di sta cosa, poi pochi giorni dopo viene Giusy in chat e "ci sarebbe bisogno di una raccolta di snippets pov Macco", e quindi... questo. I grazie più sentiti vanno come sempre a lei che è compagna eterna di plotting, e al mio migliore amico, un angelo sceso in terra, compagno di banco per quattro anni, ed incidentalmente fonte di ispirazione per molto del rapporto tra Marco ed Ermal in questa fic -tutti i tratti peggiori nella quotidianità del loro rapporto sono invariabilmente i miei, nel caso ve lo stiate chiedendo.  
> La fic penso sia godibilissima senza leggere "le puntate precedenti", anche perché cronologicamente è ambientata prima e immediatamente dopo (almeno, l'ultima parte sarà immediatamente dopo) By touch alone, ovvero la primissima fic. Vi lascio alla lettura!

_Settembre_

_Che bello il suono delle cose che iniziano -o forse no._

 

Ermal caracolla verso il banco, lo zaino su una spalla sola e il fiatone.  
E' a malapena in orario, la seconda campanella appena suonata. Butta lo zaino sul banco, e poi, senza tante cerimonie, ti si siede di fianco, il fiato ancora troppo corto per salutarti meglio di un distratto cenno del capo. Ci hai fatto l'abitudine, in quattro anni di quasi-ritardi.  
Tu sei al tuo posto da una decina di minuti buoni, astuccio e quaderni già distribuiti lungo tutto il tuo banco -avevi dimenticato gli esercizi di inglese per oggi- perché tua madre ti ha buttato giù dal letto quei dieci minuti prima utili per accompagnarti in macchina. Il sole ancora caldo di Settembre ti riscalda il profilo -sai bene che a mezzogiorno non sarà più tanto un conforto- e illumina l'aula intera; illumina i tuoi compagni che prendono posto ed Ermal che, una volta ripreso fiato, posiziona lo zaino sulla spalliera e tira fuori astuccio, penne e libri necessari, tutto con una precisione quasi millimetrica e un ordine che contrasta col tuo solito caos di fogli volanti e penne sparse.  
Quando si è ripreso dalla corsa, si volta per sorriderti: il suo solito saluto, per segnalare che ha passato con successo la fase non-verbale del primo mattino.  
C'è qualcosa, però, nella sua espressione; un luccichio che non promette nulla di buono nei suoi occhi, che ti tiene all'erta.

"Ieri c'era il primo incontro per il Progetto di Baglioni. Sai, quello per l'integrazione tra scuole" ti informa.

Annuisci: lo conosci bene. Ogni anno una manciata di studenti da ognuna delle scuole della provincia si divide in gruppi, rigorosamente provenienti da scuole diverse, e ciascun gruppo deve presentare la bozza di un progetto che abbia a che vedere con un tema d'attualità entro la fine del trimestre. Più si è originali nell'esposizione del progetto, meglio è. Il migliore -il più votato?, non ti sei mai posto domande al riguardo- viene presentato all'amministrazione provinciale per ricevere eventuali fondi ed essere attuato.  
Tutto quello che riesci a sentire quando passa la circolare, ogni anno, è: troppo pochi crediti per tutta una fatica improponibile. Grazie, ma no grazie.  
Ma il tuo migliore amico l'ha presa come un'opportunità di fare qualcosa di bello, e lo ammiri per questo.

"Chi ti è capitato?" gli chiedi, ed eccola là, la scintilla d'interesse, quella che lo fa sporgere senza nemmeno accorgersi verso di te, gli occhi accesi di curiosità.

"Non ci crederai mai. Io stavo pensando di chiedere a, non so, Mengoni o qualcuno del genere, quando dal nulla sbuca _Fabrizio Moro_ , mi tocca la spalla e mi dice 'Senti. L'anno scorso t'ho sentito e sei bravo, ti va di fare sta cosa assieme?' Fabrizio Moro, Macco" ripete, e ride di una battuta che solo lui capisce. "Pensavo mi avrebbe direttamente costretto, sembrava chiedermelo gli stesse costando un rene, scazzato com'era."

"Scusa, ma... chi?" chiedi, confuso.

Ermal strabuzza gli occhi. "Come, 'chi'? Fabrizio Moro, va al Rossellini? Cappelli ridicoli? Aria da 'non avvicinarti troppo o ti meno'? Macco, forse sarebbe il caso di allargare un po' i tuoi orizzonti. L'avrai visto qualche volta, sta sempre fuori dal cancello a fumare da solo."

_No_ , vorresti dirgli, _io non l'ho mai visto, ma a quanto pare tu l'hai guardato abbastanza per entrambi_ ; però conosci quello sguardo infervorato, e non vuoi rischiare una nota alla prima ora perché il tuo vicino di banco è offeso dalla tua mancata capacità di osservazione, perciò biascichi un "Boh, può darsi" che sembra soddisfarlo.

"Il punto è che questo progetto sarà un casino. Un casino vero, Marco. Mi boccerà tutte le idee e mi toccherà fare il triplo del lavoro."

_E allora perché hai accettato?,_ pensi, ma ti limiti ad annuire.

Saranno tre lunghi mesi.

~~~

_Ottobre_

_in cui Marco reinventa il ruolo di Jane Bennett, ed Ermal non ha_ assolutamente _una cotta, Macco_

 

"Il fatto è che non capisco a che gioco stia giocando. L'ho visto che tipo di persona è, non c'è bisogno che faccia tutto il gentile, 'ti posso riaccompagnare a casa' e 'magari ci prendiamo un caffè'. Stiamo lavorando bene, basta quello."

"Magari è davvero così."

"Non diciamo cazzate, Macco."

~~~

"Non è possibile sia davvero _così_. Sembra perennemente incazzato, e poi... Sai cosa ha fatto ieri? Eravamo all'ingresso e ha notato che le ragazze di terza che si occupano della colonia di gatti stavano avendo difficoltà a portare i bustoni con le scatolette: non ha detto una parola ed è andato ad aiutarle. E quando l'ho seguito mi ha fissato tutto contento, manco avessi portato la pace nel mondo, o qualcosa del genere."

"Ermal-"

"E poi ha scompigliato loro i capelli manco fossero sue sorelle! E mi ha tenuto il braccio attorno alle spalle fino al ritorno in aula!"

"Io te lo avevo-"

"Non osare."

Guardando la vostra ricerca sulle donne nella letteratura, ancora ferma a Jane Austen, ti chiedi se anche Jane Bennett si sentisse così.

~~~

Era solo questione di tempo, prima che succedesse.  
Stavi cercando un'aula vuota in cui provare a studiare biochimica prima delle lezioni di chitarra, ed eccoli lì: il tuo migliore amico e il fantomatico Fabrizio Moro, uno che passeggia nello spazio tra banchi e cattedra, e l'altro, seduto con le gambe a penzoloni sul banco, che lo osserva.

"E statti fermo, mi fai venire il mal di mare" dice, con una voce tanto bassa che fatichi a sentirla.

Ermal si ferma di botto e lo fissa.

"Penso meglio, quando cammino" lo informa.

"Ma qua stai a fa' un buco nel pavimento, e per uno stronzo che manco se lo merita."  
C'è una nota di dolcezza, nella sua voce, che ti stupirebbe, se non avessi imparato tempo fa a decodificare gli aneddoti di Ermal; osservi il tuo amico mordersi l'interno della guancia, quasi stesse cercando di mordere via anche l'orgoglio.

"Mi dà fastidio lo stesso, però" dice, infine, muovendosi di due passi verso Fabrizio.

Quello scende dal banco con un balzo e va a passare una mano tra i ricci di Ermal, che nemmeno apre bocca per protestare.  
(Ti chiedi quante volte abbia omesso questo gesto dai suoi racconti, e devi farti forza per trattenere una risatina.)

"Va beh, quello è normale, dà fastidio pure a me, ma non sprechiamo tempo per lui."

Il tuo migliore amico ci pensa un attimo, poi annuisce.  
"Però cammino lo stesso" aggiunge, e non sarebbe Ermal se non lo facesse.

Fabrizio ride, inaspettatamente, e mentre sgattaioli via -non hai voglia di farti beccare a spiarli come una vecchia comare di paese- hai la netta sensazione che questo fugace incontro a senso unico non sarà l'ultimo.

~~~

"Non sapeva mandare gli audio su whatsapp, Macco. È l'anno del Signore 2015 e non sa mandare gli audio su whatsapp. Dovevi vedere che faccia ha fatto, quando gliel'ho spiegato. Pareva gli avessi consegnato le chiavi della città."

"È la terza volta che me lo racconti."

"Perché è assurdo!"  
  
"Come la penna che ti ha prestato e si è dimenticato di chiederti indietro, e che usi praticamente sempre?"

"Vaffanculo, Montanari."

La soddisfazione vale la pena di sentirlo borbottare per due ore, e persino il cazziatone del prof.

~~~

Alla fine, incontri per davvero il fantomatico Fabrizio -ormai hai preso a chiamarlo così, nella tua mente, l'allitterazione ti piace- un pomeriggio a scuola.  
Non sei solito fare orari extracurricolari, eccetto le lezioni di chitarra; loro due, invece, sembrano essere sempre qui, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Stai girovagando nei pressi dell'aula professori, in attesa che Ruggeri esca e ti dica finalmente cosa devi fare per recuperare il 5 in storia, quando li noti appartati davanti alla macchinetta degli insegnanti.

Ermal ti vede, e sorride, facendo cenno di avvicinarti.

"Ruggeri sta parlando con una mamma, credo ci vorrà un po'" ti informa, e poi:  
"Fabrizio, questo è Marco, la mia piaga personale a scuola" annuncia, indicandoti.

Tu alzi entrambe le sopracciglia, ma è Fabrizio che mormora un "Chissà perché mi pare sia il contrario" che gli fa guadagnare un'occhiataccia da Ermal e diversi punti nella tua personale scala di gradimento.

"Ti sto anche comprando la cioccolata, porta rispetto" gli dice, ma c'è sempre l'ombra di un sorriso nel suo volto.

"Con la chiavetta del tuo professore."

"Va beh, adesso ti stai attaccando ai dettagli, Fabrì" replica, arricciando il naso. "Quello che conta è il pensiero, e io ho pensato che stai dormendo in piedi e non bevi caffè, quindi tieni sta cioccolata e zitto."

Gli porge il bicchierino fumante, e Fabrizio ti scocca un'occhiata che chiede a chiare lettere se sia sempre così.

Tu non puoi fare altro che alzare le spalle e chiederti cosa sia successo perché passasse da "Fabrizio Moro: se lo guardi troppo a lungo, morde" a "Fabrì".

Non sei sicuro di volerlo sapere, a dirla tutta.

~~~

"E poi l'altro giorno hai visto come si veste, no? Io dico, evvivaddio che ti ha dato quelle gambe, e ti metti i pantaloni da pescatore? È un insulto al buon gusto e agli occhi di ogni essere umano."

"Ermal..."

"Lo so cosa stai pensando: no. Assolutamente no. Non è come pensi. Obiettivamente, potrebbe fare il modello e si veste come un disperato. Questo è tutto quello che intendevo."

"Se lo dici tu..."

"Montanari, un'altra parola e i link di splash latino te li sogni col binocolo."

~~~

La nota isterica nella voce di Ermal quando parla del suo "compare" -non vuoi sapere quale sia la storia dietro quel soprannome, a giudicare dalla mezza risata che gli sfugge di bocca ogni volta- si dirada, come la marea alta, lasciandosi dietro detriti affettuosi; ed è strano, perché hai già visto il tuo migliore amico alle prese con una cotta -checché ne dica lui, questa lo è, in piena regola- ma mai così.

"Abbraccerebbe anche i cactus" commenta, quando all'uscita di scuola lo vede che fa le feste ad un primino, scompigliandogli i capelli. "E non si preoccuperebbe nemmeno delle spine, perché è un coglione."

Ma il suo sorriso è talmente indulgente che pare abbia detto ben altro.

~~~

"Se mi parlano, azzanno" annuncia Ermal, stamattina, buttando lo zaino sul banco con stizza.

Tu mimi una zip sulla bocca, ma sai che la tua espressione è di suo una domanda.

"Ieri eravamo a scuola da Fabrizio" dice, e il 'noi' è scontato e naturale, "e c'erano Cattelan e Noemi -va beh, non so se ce li hai presenti, lei fa il Progetto Baglioni e lui è uno degli assistenti dei prof, non ho capito come considerato l'analfabetismo funzionale rampante- e Fabrizio conosce Noemi, non so come e non mi interessa saperlo, quindi si è avvicinato per salutarla e l'abbiamo sentita che starnazzava sul fatto che la pace è un tema _così banale_. Bello il suo, che fa fare tutto il lavoro agli altri.  
Fabrizio aveva una faccia che davvero, mai visto così. E mi aspettavo dicesse qualcosa, perché insomma, è amica sua, no? Che poi, amica... però non ha detto nulla e c'è rimasto di merda" conclude, con un sospiro.

"Quindi per quello ho trovato quella storia su instagram?" domandi. La storia, la ricordi ancora, era un selfie di loro due che brindavano con due lattine di coca, una didascalia bella chiara sotto i loro volti.

"Eh, ci siamo andati a mangiare una pizzetta perché tanto con quell'umore non avremmo combinato un cazzo."

"Com'era? 'In onore dei poveri-"

"-e degli ipocriti'. Potevo fare di meglio, lo so. Fabrizio non voleva nemmeno metterla, all'inizio, sai le sue cose da mezzo hippie sul non scatenare un polverone da delle briciole, ma mi ha dato troppo fastidio."

"Vederlo così?"

"Soprattutto vedere il nostro lavoro screditato, Macco, mica mi spreco per una persona sola, non gliel'ho detto io di non rispondere."

Tu alzi solo un sopracciglio, l'espressione incredula che non vuole lasciare il tuo viso.

"Splash latino, Macco. Ricorda splash latino."

"Verrà il giorno in cui non avrò bisogno delle tue doti da hacker, e quel giorno ci sarà la mia vendetta."

"Aspetta e spera."


	2. Novembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al solito: non mi appartengono, E' TUTTO FRUTTO DI FANTASIA NON SI INTENDE DESCRIVERE NESSUNA DINAMICA REALE, se linkate ai diretti interessati troverò il modo di spoilerarvi la morte del vostro personaggio preferito o soffiarvi PROPRIO L'ULTIMA bottiglia di spumante che volevate usare per ubriacarvi, insomma ste cose qua, @persone citate pls lo capite da voi che sono troppo scema anche per meritare na denuncia, mi soffiate addosso e cancello tutto  
> Sempre al solito: rendiamo grazie a Giusy e al sostegno morale e alla compagnia nel plotting, l'idea trashissima (ma necessaria, perché l'abbiamo detto che la vita di Ermal in sta fic è un teen drama, no?) è ovviamente mia -perché è trash, le cose trash sono quasi sempre farina del mio sacco- però senza le sue imbeccate fondamentali -che erano, ve lo giuro, nate nello spirito del plottaggio in solitaria, manco c'era nei nostri pensieri sta fic- non sarebbero in questa forma tutto sommato soddisfacente.  
> E grazie a tutt* voi che state leggendo o leggerete e fate in modo di farmi sapere che questa fic vi sta piacendo, che sia con un kudo o con un commento <3

_Novembre_

_In cui entra in scena Claudio, Marco ha sempre ragione, e Fabrizio non è ingenuo_ _come sembra.  
_

Le ore di disegno tecnico sono ore sprecate.  
A meno che non si voglia fare gli architetti, ti correggi, e quasi imprechi perché ti è sfuggita di nuovo la mano e le linee sono meno leggere di quanto dovrebbero.  
Almeno puoi tenere la musica a tutto volume mentre tenti di disegnare, e nessuno può disturbare il tuo momento di comunione con le note.

Eccetto, ovviamente, Ermal, che ti leva la cuffietta dall'orecchio non appena hai finito di formulare il pensiero.

Sbuffi, mentre lui ti dice "Guarda che col volume così alto diventi sordo."  
Stai per ribattere, quando aggiunge "Vuoi una mano?" ed è in momenti come questi che ricordi perché, tra tutti, è il tuo migliore amico.  
Perché è uno stronzo, ma non esita a tenderti la mano quando sei a terra.  
Ti spiega come muoverti per completare la proiezione senza far casini, poi osserva in silenzio, come un falco, il suo disegno concluso da un po'.

Tu non rimetti mai la cuffietta al suo posto, la musica che filtra da un orecchio solo, perché il suo silenzio è carico, come se stesse cercando un modo di dirti qualcosa.

"Fabrizio è fidanzato." Lo annuncia lentamente, dopo un sospiro.

Nella confusione ti lasci sfuggire un "Con te?" che era decisamente fuori luogo.

Ermal, infatti, ti lancia un'occhiata che potrebbe uccidere. "Ah Ah Ah, sto morendo dal ridere, prova a fare i provini per Colorado, con questa comicità scadente ti prendono di sicuro. No, con un tizio più grande. Credo si chiami Claudio? L'ha accompagnato stamattina ed era tutto baci e abbracci, perciò... ecco. Dev'essere il suo ragazzo."

"Mi dispiace" gli dici. Non lo guardi in faccia, perché sai quanto odi mostrarsi triste, specie su queste cose.

"E piantala co' sta storia, Montanari!" replica lui. "Non sono triste, non mi interessa in quel senso. È che la cosa mi ha sorpreso, ecco tutto."

"Non pensavi gli piacessero i ragazzi?"

 _Perché io decisamente sì, e l'ho visto due volte in croce_ , pensi.

"No, non è per quello... credo? Non ne avevamo mai parlato, ma insomma... non so. È che non mi aveva mai detto di essere impegnato. E la cosa mi ha spiazzato."

"Magari non lo sentiva necessario" azzardi.

"Già" replica lui, ma la sua voce è dubbiosa e incredibilmente triste.

~~~

"Continuo a capire perché non me l'abbia detto."

"Mh?"

"Del tipo, Macco. Ma mi ascolti quando parlo?"

"Credimi, è difficile non farlo."

"Non ti degnerò di risposta."

Pausa.

"Però continuo a non capire. Magari pensa sia omofobo? Dimmi, ho l'aria di un omofobo? O non si fida abbastanza di me?"

"No, non hai l'aria di un omofobo, hai letteralmente una cascata di spille arcobaleno sullo zaino, non so cosa potrebbe darti _meno_ l'aria dell'omofobo. E magari non gli importava dirtelo? Io non vado a dire a tutti i miei nuovi amici che sono fidanzato."

"Wow, Montanari, tu sì che hai la stoffa del terapeuta."

"Grazie, ci lavoro ogni giorno."

~~~

Ermal ti costringe a seguirlo nei successivi due incontri con Fabrizio.  
Esplicitamente è per avere un parere esterno alle loro idee. ("Abbiamo deciso di cambiare tema" ti annuncia, Ermal, indicandoti una sedia e sedendosi a sua volta sulla cattedra. "Dopo quello che è successo a Parigi, dovevamo dire qualcosa. E quindi abbiamo deciso di parlare della paura."  
"Della paura della paura" aggiunge Fabrizio, come se l'avessero provato.  
"Non possiamo restare chiusi in casa per sempre, non possiamo fermare le nostre vite e vivere nella sfiducia. Non si risolve nulla.")  
Implicitamente, invece, sei lì per distrarlo e fargli da sostegno morale quando Fabrizio gli stringe la spalla -ogni volta che parla-, lo sfiora in modo distratto -sempre- o gli passa una mano tra i capelli -più volte di quante sia accettabile.  
Praticamente, hai passato due pomeriggi a reggere il moccolo e chiederti, davvero, a che gioco stia giocando Fabrizio Moro.

E quest'ultima domanda non può che intensificarsi quando, alla fine delle discussioni, davanti al cancello di scuola notate una micra parcheggiata, e Fabrizio si illumina in un sorriso, superandovi di un paio di passi.

"Claudio!" grida, quasi, e dalla macchina emerge un ragazzo con al massimo un paio d'anni più di voi e un sorriso complementare a quello di Fabrizio.

Qualcosa ti dice che le cose si stanno mettendo male.

Ermal, di fianco a te, s'impietrisce. Fabrizio sembra notare la cosa e scambiarla per esitazione, perché vi fa larghi segni con le braccia.

"Vié qua, che Claudio te lo devo proprio presentare" annuncia, ed Ermal lo segue come un automa. Tu resti un passo dietro di lui, e osservi Fabrizio stritolare il suo ragazzo; ti prepari al peggio, all'idea di dover confortare Ermal dopo un bacio fra i due, ma... non succede nulla del genere. L'abbraccio si chiude con due cameratesche pacche sulle spalle, e Fabrizio dice "Te lo giuro che non mi ero dimenticato la partita di calcetto" con il tono di un bambino beccato con le dita nella marmellata, al quale l'altro ragazzo replica con una risata.

"Se lo dici tu..." fa, con l'aria di chi la sa lunga.

A te, qualcosa non torna.

Nel frattempo che rifletti, Fabrizio si è di nuovo avvicinato ad Ermal, una mano appollaiata sulla sua spalla, come se non avesse il ragazzo a meno di un metro da trattare come pupazzetto di peluche.

"Ermal, lui è Claudio. Claudio, Ermal."

Claudio sorride serafico, mentre tende una mano al tuo migliore amico. "Ho sentito molto parlare di te" dice, con aria maliziosa. Scorgi con la coda dell'occhio Fabrizio che arrossisce.

Uhm.

"Io, invece, per nulla" replica Ermal, con un sorriso tagliente.

Il silenzio è un'entità fisica che si posa in mezzo a tutti voi, che fissate Ermal con occhi sgranati per un'infinità di secondi.

Poi, contemporaneamente, tu e Fabrizio cercate di riempirlo:  
"Comunque, io sono Marco" dici tu, frapponendoti tra il tuo migliore amico e quella mano tesa, afferrandola. Preghi che la tua voce non suonasse isterica tanto quanto alle tue orecchie.

"Non è venuto fuori l'argomento" si scusa Fabrizio, e non capisci a chi sia diretta la giustificazione. "E poi, non c'era molto da dire."

Ermal, dietro di te, borbotta un "Già" secco, mentre Claudio ti stringe la mano e ridacchia.

"Ma no, avevate sicuramente cose più importanti da discutere rispetto a me" replica, e fa in tempo a ricambiare le presentazioni con te ("Piacere, Claudio") che Ermal sta replicando a tono.

"Più importante del vostro _calcetto_ " pronuncia la parola come se lui stesso non arrivasse abbacchiato il lunedì mattina quando la sua squadra perde "di sicuro."

Fabrizio alza gli occhi al cielo e, inaspettatamente, gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, non senza scompigliargli i capelli prima.

"La smetti di fare lo stronzetto?" gli chiede, ma non c'è traccia di veleno nel suo tono, solo voglia di giocare.  
Ermal è chiaramente tanto stupito da non sapere come reagire, e si lascia stringere.

Il tuo sguardo dardeggia da Fabrizio, che ora sta dicendo al tuo migliore amico di dormire di più, a Claudio, che assiste come te alla scena con una punta di imbarazzo.

I vostri sguardi si incrociano e tu, d'istinto, sai che sta cercando quel supporto cameratesco che solo tra gli amici di una coppietta si genera.

_Cazzo._

"Scusalo" dice Fabrizio, finalmente ricordatosi del resto del mondo "adesso se ne va a riposare e la prossima volta non morde."

Vedi che Ermal sta per aprire bocca, e il luccichio dei suoi occhi non ti fa presagire nulla di buono.  
Perciò, agisci d'istinto.

" _Il telefono_!" gridi, con urgenza, spostando tutta l'attenzione su di te. Niente pressione, insomma.

"Ho dimenticato il telefono dentro, dobbiamo correre a riprenderlo!" dici, avvicinandoti ad Ermal e quasi tirandolo via per un braccio. (Fabrizio riesce comunque a salutare lui con un'ulteriore mano tra i capelli e te con una pacca sul braccio, non sai come.)

 _Me ne devi una_ , pensi, ma sai già che non ne terrai conto: cos'è un amico, se non ti para il culo nel momento del bisogno?

Quando siete sufficientemente lontani, allenti la presa sul suo braccio.

"Stavo andando così male?" dice, e il senso di colpa crepita nella sua voce.

A volte, lo sai, specie quando è stanco o teso o tutt'e due, come oggi, ha problemi a distinguere il confine tra una battuta tagliente e un'offesa, seppur involontaria. L'hai visto imparare a discriminare, negli anni, ma alle volte gli capita ancora.

"Eh?" fai finta di non capire.

"Hai il telefono in assistenza" ti ricorda lui.

Abbozzi un sorriso. "Almeno loro non lo sanno."

Ermal annuisce, lo sguardo rabbuiato.

"Oi, è normale" gli dici, con una spallata gentile. "Ti ricordi che palo in culo ero quando Anna ha cominciato a uscire con quel tipo un anno fa?"

"Sì, poi con Anna ti ci sei messo ed ora sei un palo in culo perché è a fare l'anno in America. Non è molto rassicurante come cosa, Macco."

Lo fissi, incredulo. "Niente minacce perché ho tirato fuori l'elefante nella stanza?"

Lui scrolla le spalle con un sorriso amaro.  
"Tanto, ormai..."

~~~

"Comunque, secondo me non è così sicuro stiano insieme."

"Chi?"

"Claudio e Fabrizio."

"La droga fa male, Montanari, scegli la vita."

"Non ho bisogno di drogarmi, sono già stupefacente di mio. E dico sul serio, non si sono nemmeno baciati."

"Smetti di inventarti stronzate per compatirmi, Macco. Non servono a molto."

~~~

Ermal passa cinque giorni in un revival del periodo d'oro degli emo: gli mancano solo lo smalto nero, i polsini e il ciuffo -ma compensa ampiamente col look total black e l'aria da funerale quasi perenne.  
Tu, lo negheresti anche sotto giuramento, ma è così, fai di tutto per far andare via la nuvola di Fantozzi che sembra seguirlo ovunque, persino quelle cazzate che di norma ti farebbero guadagnare una presa per il culo senza precedenti, ma nulla funziona; nulla si guadagna più di un piatto "Montanari, certo che sei scemo".

Sei tentato di andare da Fabrizio Moro e scuoterlo per le spalle finché non risolve questa situazione del cazzo, ma purtroppo, ti ripeti, non è tuo compito.

Finché al sesto giorno di lutto, Ermal non entra in aula con una maglietta bianca e dei blue jeans.

"Dov'è finita Mercoledì Addams? Cominciava a piacermi" gli dici, non appena si scrolla di dosso il giubbotto.  
Lo vedi che trattiene a stento l'asfaltata, e lì sai che qualcosa è cambiato.

E che lui sta tentando di nascondertelo.

Solitamente però è più bravo di così, a dissimulare.

"Avevo tutta la roba nera a lavare" replica, ma noti che in una mano stringe il cellulare, che guarda di tanto in tanto con aria speranzosa.

"Novità?" chiedi, e di nuovo fissa il telefono.

"Che novità dovrebbero esserci?"

"Considerato che fino a ieri avevi la morte in faccia e oggi sembri risorto, credo molte."

Ermal stringe le labbra.

"Tanto lo sai che prima o poi vorrai dirmelo, tanto vale farlo adesso."

Si morde la guancia. Ancora silenzio.

A mali estremi...

"Ti compro la merenda."

Ermal cede. "Sei una vecchia di paese" dice, scorrendo qualcosa col cellulare.

Tu replichi con una scrollata di spalle. "Vivrò con questa consapevolezza."

Ti porge il telefono, infine. "Se fiati una sola parola giuro che ho gli screen delle conversazioni che avevamo nei primi tempi in cui stavi con Anna pronti da inviarle" ti ammonisce. Ma le sue labbra a stento trattengono il sorriso.

È una chat su whatsapp, noti subito: "Fabbbbrì" è l'altra parte della comunicazione, non che la cosa ti sorprenda.

  
[22:45 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: Si può sapere perché sei scazzato? Non sono stupido, lo so che c'hai qualcosa  
[22:48 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: L'altra sera pensavo fossi stanco e quando sei stanco ti giri male  
Ma non m'avevi mai dato buca quindi qualcosa c'è  
E dimmela che così risolviamo

[22:56 20/11/2015] Ermal: Ma tu non eri quello che non discuteva su whatsapp?  
E comunque non ti sto evitando, avevo già un impegno, e non ti sto nemmeno dando buca dato che te l'ho detto subito

[22:57 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: Sei una cazzo di anguilla, quando si tratta di parlare di ste cose con te, di persona dovrei attaccarti al muro prima di riuscire a parlarti, quindi... almeno così ho le spunte blu e so se mi stai ignorando

[22:59 20/11/2015] Ermal: Oppure potrei bloccarti

[23:00 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: Non lo faresti

[23:03 20/11/2015] Ermal: Solo perché tanto dovrei vederti comunque, non avrebbe molto senso

[23:04 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: Allora lo vedi che sei incazzato con me? Che ho fatto?

[23:08 20/11/2015] Ermal: Niente, Fabrì, sono solo cazzi miei  
Non c'entri niente

[23:13 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: Hai cominciato a fare lo strano quando è arrivato Claudio, l'altra sera  
C'hai qualche problema con lui?

[23:19 20/11/2015] Ermal: Non sono omofobo, se è questo che intendi. Non ho nessun problema con Claudio. Certo però che "amico" qui, "compare" là, e non ti sei nemmeno degnato di dirmi che hai un ragazzo.

[23:20 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: AUD2011152320 durata: 0.15

 

Dai una gomitata ad Ermal, indicando la registrazione. "Non posso mica sentire, che dice?" domandi.

Ermal, stavolta, il sorrisino nemmeno prova a trattenerlo.  
"Ride" risponde, e tu riprendi la lettura silenziosa, mentre con la coda dell'occhio noti l'insegnante che entra.

 

[23:20 20/11/15] Fabbbbrì: Claudio? xD xD xD Ma ti pare che col mio ragazzo andrei alle partite di calcetto?  
[23:23 20/11/15] Fabbbbrì: Se gli piacessero magari sì, ma non è l'appuntamento perfetto  
[23:24 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: E poi Claudio non è proprio il mio tipo  
[23:26 20/11/15] Fabbbbrì: Di ragazzo ideale, dico

[23:28 20/11/15] Ermal: Che ne so io di quali attività si fanno coi propri ragazzi, non ne ho mai avuto uno  
[23:29 20/11/15] Ermal: Quando lo avrò avuto ti farò sapere  
[23:31 20/11/15] Ermal: E quale sarebbe il tuo ragazzo tipo?

 

La prof comincia a fare l'appello, ma tu sei troppo impegnato a fissare alternativamente il tuo migliore amico e il suo telefono per darle retta. "Alla faccia, nemmeno le gocciole Pavesi fanno da così a _così_ tanto in fretta" gli sussurri, e lui fa una smorfia contrariata.

"Zitto e leggi, che sta per chiamare te" dice, indicando la prof con un cenno.

 

[23.33 20/11/15] Fabbbbrì: Sicuramente non Claudio  
[23:35 20/11/15] Fabbbbrì: Mi piacciono più cagacazzo di così, a quanto pare

[23:37 20/11/15] Ermal: Davvero?

[23:38 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: No, dai, scherzavo  
Però è bello avere qualcuno che ti sappia tenere testa  
[23:40 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: Domani hai davvero quell'impegno o possiamo vederci?

[23:42 20/11/2015] Ermal: Troverò un modo di liberarmi, suppongo

[23:42 20/11/2015] Fabbbbrì: Sapevo l'avresti fatto ;) A domani :*

[23:45 20/11/2015] Ermal: E piantala co sti bacetti, non sei un quarantenne su facebook  
[23:47 20/11/2015] Ermal: A domani, Fabbrì

  
"Adoro potertelo dire: te lo-"

"Montanari?" chiama l'insegnante.  
Ermal sorride come il gatto che ha preso il canarino senza doversi muovere dal suo angoletto di sole, mentre ti sfila il telefono di mano.  
Tu alzi il braccio nel gesto di rito. "Presente" dici, e subito dopo, prima che Ermal possa fermarti: "Ioteloavevodetto."

"Tutto culo, Montanari."

Ma, finalmente, sorride.

 

~~~

 

"Non vuol dire nulla, Macco, è inutile che ti esalti. Gli piacciono i ragazzi, mica... uno in particolare."

"Non mi sto esaltando" menti. Okay, un pochino lo stai facendo, ma solo perché sono due mesi che questa storia va avanti e, in una vita povera di gioie come questa -gli host parents di Anna le hanno tolto il cellulare due giorni fa perché è uscita di nascosto- si tira avanti come si può, persino gioendo della vita sentimentale del proprio migliore amico. "E soprattutto, dillo a qualcun altro, perché se non gli piaci ti giuro che mi mangio uno spartito intero."

"Seriamente?"

"E se si scopre che, invece, gli piaci, mi devi far stampare la maglietta con scritto _Macco ha sempre ragione_ che chiedo da anni. Posso già sentirla sulla pelle."

"Quelle sono le prime avvisaglie dell'avvelenamento da inchiostro, Macco."

 

~~~

 

"Sono in grado di ammettere quando sbaglio" esordisce.  
Prende un tiro di sigaretta e quasi ti sputa il fumo in faccia, salvo ricordarsi che se c'è una cosa che odi è proprio quella e voltarsi dall'altra parte per espirare.  
"Non sbaglio spesso, ma so riconoscere quando lo faccio. E insomma, sono giustificato, in questo caso, visto come mi aveva trattato al concorso di poesia."

 _Ah, ancora lui,_ capisci. Dovresti impedirtelo, perché sai che quando gli dai corda non la finisce più, e addio "facciamo una pausa sigaretta veloce, non ci metto molto", benvenuto "monologo sulle molteplici abilità di Fabrizio Moro", ma non puoi fare a meno di tirar fuori un "Eh?" confuso.

Lui prende un altro tiro. "C'era anche lui l'anno scorso, al concorso. E' arrivato qualcosa come sesto o settimo, ma la sua poesia era bellissima. Da brividi, capisci? Quindi quando ha finito di esporla mi sono avvicinato, perché ho pensato che una persona che compone una cosa del genere non potesse non essere fantastica. E lui era tutto scazzato -adesso so che fa così perché dopo una botta di adrenalina vorrebbe crollare sul posto, però lì per lì lo ignoravo. Ho pensato fosse antipatico e pure un po' stronzo, ché già se ne sta sempre per i cazzi suoi e un po' dava quell'impressione, figurarsi dopo un incontro del genere."

Prende un respiro, poi un'ulteriore boccata.

Fuma ad una velocità nervosa, quasi mettere a nudo questa parte di sé lo mettesse a disagio più di tutte le altre che ti ha mostrato negli anni. (Pensi che un po' sia così: Ermal odia avere torto, per quanto sappia riconoscerlo, ancor più sulle prime impressioni, che sono solitamente corrette. Gli lascia in bocca il sapore che tu associ alla chitarra scordata, ed ammetterlo deve essere anche peggio.)

"E poi, l'hai conosciuto" dici, per rompere il silenzio.

"E poi l'ho conosciuto" ripete, scrollando la cenere dalla sigaretta. Poi: "Non è possibile, Macco. Che una persona sia... com'è lui, dico."

Gli brillano gli occhi.

"Madonna, stai proprio sotto un treno" commenti, cercando di allentare la tensione.

Lui, stavolta, il fumo in faccia te lo butta per davvero, seguito da un "Sei proprio un cretino" che non cancella le guance rosse e l'accenno di risata.

 

~~~

 

"Ha un tatuaggio orribile sul braccio."

"Pensavo avessimo passato quella fase."

"Eh?"

"Quella in cui lo insulti perché non vuoi ammettere che ti piacciono le cose che fa."

Ti scocca un'occhiataccia. "No, ma questo è proprio orribile. Gli altri... va beh, questo però è proprio brutto davvero. Pare uno scheletro, ma a quanto pare è una rondine."

"Morta?"

"Vivissima. Promettimi che se tua sorella deciderà mai di fare la tatuatrice da un giorno all'altro, non ti offrirai come cavia, non importa quanto diano l'aria da figo."

"L'aria da figo?" ripeti, virgolettando con le mani.

"Abbiamo capito qual è la situazione drammatica in cui mi trovo, Macco, non c'è bisogno di farmi il verso."

"No, ma è _così_ divertente."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticine:
> 
> 1\. Claudio è, mi pare scontato ma è doveroso dirlo, Claudio Junior Bielli, il pianista di Fabrizio irl. In realtà sarebbe più corretto dire "è basato su" perché la sua caratterizzazione è per lo più basata su headcanon, ma di base l'ispirazione quella è. Proporzionalmente, visto che è più piccolo di Fabrizio, non dovrebbe risultare più grande di lui nella fic (non è specificato, ma nella mia mente ha già finito il liceo), ma *shrug emoji* sospendiamo tutt* insieme l'incredulità per un secondo.
> 
> 2\. Immagino qualcuno di voi si sarà chiesto come mai il progetto non avesse come tema quello che, alla fine, li ha uniti per andare a Sanremo, ma la verità è che la variabile del tempo è stata fondamentale in questa scelta in diversi modi: prima di tutto, essendo io ormai uscita dal liceo diversi anni fa, sarebbe stato veramente controproducente ambientarlo ora: ignoro quali siano le dinamiche tra i diciassette-diciottenni di oggi e quali cose siano cambiate all'interno della scuola, perciò sarebbe stato come cercare di ambientarlo negli anni '90, ma con ancora meno materiale che raccolga in maniera sistematica le testimonianze; l'anno scolastico 2016/2017 mi restava comunque troppo distante, sia a livello anagrafico dei personaggi, sia a livello di pop culture; perciò mi sono buttata nel 2015, ma prima dell'attentato a Parigi il clima di terrore non era assolutamente paragonabile a come l'Europa si è attivata dopo, perciò non potevo farli partire da quell'idea, ma speravo potesse inserirsi comunque in maniera fluida in tutto il resto del discorso e mi auguro di esserci riuscita.
> 
> 3\. Allora, per quanto riguarda le chat di whatsapp, ho pensato il modo migliore fosse quello di renderle come se fossero state copiate e incollate nella chat di qualcun altro, per poter dare indicazioni il più possibile evidenti su data ed ora -e sì, mi sono divertita un casino a scrivere le differenze di orario tra una risposta e l'altra.
> 
> 4\. Fabrizio usa le emoticon da sms per due motivi: quello a livello della storia, ovvero che ha passato cinque anni con un Nokia che a malapena possedeva snake, figurarsi delle emoji serie, ed è abituato a quelle (senza contare che nessuno vuole insegnargli ad usarle, perché il rischio che ne abusi è altissimo; quello a livello pratico: ao3 impedisce di postare emoji e non volevo combattere troppo col potere costituito, perciò... faccine.
> 
> Questo dovrebbe essere tutto. Di nuovo, grazie per essere giunt* fin qui!!!! Il prossimo capitolo è già pronto -manca la fase grossa di editing, le note e tutta quella roba lì- e verrà pubblicato o in questo fine settimana o, al più tardi, inizio settimana prossima, per avere anche il tempo di proseguire con la stesura della parte finale in maniera non frettolosa -anche perché siamo passati da 6k complessivi di fic nella mia mente a "solo dicembre ha 3.5k", per una persona che non è abituata a scrivere così tanto questa è una sfida non indifferente, e gennaio si prospetta lunghissimo.  
> Detto questo, la finisco con i papielli e vi ricordo che qualsiasi commento è bene accetto, sia qui che su ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com !!!


	3. Dicembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma se per sto capitolo mi dimenticassi di dire che nulla di ciò che leggete intende rappresentare la realtà e non ci guadagno nulla e soprattutto chi linka non è figlio di Maria non è figlio di Gesù all'inferno ci vai tu, voi lo scordate? Spero di no.
> 
> Al solito, grazie a Giusy per letteralmente tutto e grazie a voi che leggete!!!

_Dicembre_

_In cui viene fatto il necessario tributo a Wonderwall, Anna torna dall'America e Fabrizio subisce l'interrogatorio._

 

"Macco" ti interrompe, quel pomeriggio, mentre stai accordando la chitarra sul divanetto del suo garage. Ermal non interrompe mai qualcuno che suona, lo considera alla pari di bestemmiare in Chiesa. "Secondo te, è possibile che qualcuno diventi più attraente solo perché ha una chitarra in mano?"

Finalmente, sollevi gli occhi su di lui. "Stai per farmi una proposta indecente?"

Lui nemmeno alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sì, in realtà ho passato lunghe notti insonni a pensare come sarebbe se-"

Gli tiri un cuscino in faccia prima che possa finire la frase. Ci sono immagini che non vuoi avere nella tua mente.

"Andrò a cercarmi qualcun altro che mi tenga in caldo il letto, ma sei tu a perderci" annuncia, teatralmente.

"Sono sicuro Fabrizio si stia scaldando tra le riserve, pronto a scendere in campo" ridi.

Lui arrossisce di botto, e ti restituisce il cuscino in pieno volto.

"La chitarra!" protesti.

"Sono stato attento a prendere la mira" risponde lui, ancora rosso in viso.

"Quindi, il fascino del chitarrista colpisce ancora?"  
Non sia mai che ti dicano che sprechi opportunità di metterlo in imbarazzo, dopo tutte quelle che ti fa passare.

"Non è un chitarrista" precisa, facendoti sbuffare. "E' un musicista, cantante e sa suonare la chitarra, son cose ben diverse."

"Spero sappia suonare anche il piffero, a questo punto."

"Tu preoccupati del tuo, di piffero, che fino a Luglio se lo scorda di essere suonato" replica, raccimolando un briciolo di dignità e dirigendosi verso la porta del garage, nonostante le guance in fiamme.

"Anche il tuo, se non ti dai una mossa!" ridacchi, e a risponderti è la porta che sbatte.

~~~

"È già Dicembre"

"Io direi  _finalmente_. Questi mesi sembrano infiniti."

"Il progetto va presentato entro il 19."

"E poi...?"

"E poi non lo so, Macco. È proprio questo il punto."

"Chiedigli di uscire, no?"

Ti risponde con una smorfia e uno sbuffo.

~~~

In quattro anni di liceo, non hai ancora capito se Sabrina Impacciatore ci sia o ci faccia.  
Gira per la scuola con aria da svampita, ma conosce i fatti di tutti; leggenda narra che passi più tempo in presidenza -non perché spedita lì dai professori, solo perché la diverte- che in aula, ma non ha mai avuto una materia da recuperare; Edoardo Leo e il resto dei rappresentanti di istituto sembrano in egual misura non capire perché si sieda tra loro alle assemblee, nonostante nessuno l'abbia eletta, e cercarla tra la folla quando non c'è -quello lo fa Edoardo più di tutti gli altri, ma ormai quella è storia vecchia.

Perciò, quando a fine assemblea ti si para davanti, un po' sudi freddo.  
"Tu sei l'amico di quel ragazzo ricciolino, vero? Quello che fa il progetto di Claudio? Come si chiama, Elmar?"

"Ermal" la correggi, con una smorfia. Vuoi bene al tuo migliore amico, ma essere 'l'amico di' non è esattamente la tua aspirazione di vita.

"Quello che va sempre in giro col tizio figo tutto tatuato?"

"Ma che sei, una postina di C'è Posta Per Te?"

"Dovevo solo essere sicura!" protesta lei. "Il tuo amico è diventato virale" ti spiega, porgendo il telefonino già pronto su YouTube. Nell'anteprima ci sono Ermal e Fabrizio immortalati, stando al titolo, mentre cantano Wonderwall, Fabrizio con la chitarra in mano ed il tuo migliore amico che tiene il tempo battendo i palmi sulle cosce.

Oh. Ora capisci molte cose.

"L'hanno girato e postato dei ragazzini delle medie che vengono qui per il corso di fotografia. Volevo avvisarlo perché li conosco, posso chiedere a Pasqui di togliere il video dalla circolazione come niente, ma non riesco a trovarlo. È venuto a scuola?"

"È andato in bagno prima della fine dell'assemblea" replichi. Ed è vero, anche se quando te l'ha detto il suo sguardo era risolutamente rivolto allo schermo del telefono -lo è sempre più spesso, negli ultimi giorni, qualcosa a che vedere con un'improvvisa  _svolta social_  di Fabrizio- perciò sei piuttosto sicuro non si trattasse di una vera e propria necessità del bagno.

"Lo ritroverò durante il contrappello, lo avverto io, non c'è problema."

Lei si illumina in un'espressione quasi bambinesca, e ti bacia una guancia. "Grazie, sei un tesoro" annuncia.  
E svanisce tra la folla, di ritorno al suo mondo incantato.

"Ma che cazzo" bisbigli, con sentimento.

 

Dopo il contrappello, Ermal sguscia via da scuola, senza darti tempo di aprire bocca.  
"Devo fare una cosa, ci vediamo davanti al cancello dopo che ho finito, tu vai al bar tranquillo ciao" ti dice, non appena hanno chiamato il suo nome ed è libero di uscire.  
Rassegnato al tuo destino, vai al bar della scuola a recuperare la merenda, borbotti contro la calca di studenti -i primini non sarebbero in grado di tenere la fila nemmeno se li si pagasse- e trovi il tempo persino di guardare il famoso video.  
Sguardi languidi lanciati di sottecchi a parte, sono bravi insieme: sapevi già Ermal fosse più che bravo, un ottimo cantante, ma anche Fabrizio se la cava alla chitarra, e sopporta bene il tuo migliore amico anche quando gli dice "Hai una voce meravigliosa, Fabbrì, ma per l'amor del Cielo il tuo inglese fa cagare" all'inizio del video.  
(Persino con la qualità bassa del telefonino si può scorgere il rossore e il sorriso imbarazzato sul volto di Fabrizio.)

Come concordato, ti metti in attesa al cancello, mangiucchiando svogliatamente il panino e riflettendo se chiamare la tua ragazza a quest'ora sia un'idea saggia o meno, con la differenza d'orario Italia-America, quando noti Ermal dall'altro lato della strada, che parlotta di qualcosa con Fabrizio. Dibatti interiormente se davvero valga la pena raggiungerli e fare il terzo incomodo, ma al diavolo: tra pochi minuti suonerà la campanella di fine ricreazione anche per il Rossellini, e peggio di quel che hai già visto non potrà essere.

E poi, decidi, attraversando la strada, così avvertirai entrambi del video e ti metterai il cuore in pace.

È quando entri dal cancello del Rossellini che ti accorgi del tuo errore: Ermal e Fabrizio, seduti su un muretto in pietra, chiacchierano piano, e sono così vicini che non c'è l'ombra di uno spazio tra loro.

_Com'era? Sotto i cinquanta centimetri scatta il bacio?_

È infinitamente peggio di quanto ti aspettassi. Ma ormai sei quasi davanti a loro, e fare dietrofront darebbe ancor più nell'occhio, perciò compi quegli ultimi passi che ti separano da loro con un sospiro da condannato a morte e li saluti, reprimendo la risata quando si allontanano uno dall'altro come fulminati. Persino Fabrizio ti guarda come se gli avessi fatto un torto personale.

Spieghi la situazione del video per sommi capi, sfuggendo gli sguardi di entrambi. Nessuno dei due sembra particolarmente stupito.

"Lo sapevamo già" ti dice Ermal. "Fabrizio, qui, ha avuto qualche problema a gestire le sue nuove  _fan_ " aggiunge, e noti che Fabrizio alza gli occhi al cielo. "Fabbrì, non fare quella faccia, quando sono arrivato sembravi in procinto di svenire."

"Non è vero!" protesta, con una gomitata. "Ero solo un po' sorpreso, ecco."

"E di cosa, del fatto che ti muoiano dietro? Ma l'hai vista la tua faccia?"

Fabrizio aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Che ha la mia faccia che non va, ora?"

_Oh no._

Ermal guarda te, incredulo, quasi a cercare sostegno. Tu mediti l'esilio auto-imposto in Alaska, Burundi, persino sulla bocca del Vesuvio. Anna può visitarti là, se vuole.  
Tutto ma non questo.

"Uhm, niente? Non ha proprio niente che non vada, il punto è questo."

Sei abbastanza sicuro di non esserti meritato di dover assistere a una cosa del genere.

Fabrizio continua a sembrare incerto.

"Fabrì, sei un bonazzo, echecazzo; la pubertà ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, complimenti a mamma e papà, insomma, ste cose qua. Ti è più chiaro adesso?" sbuffa Ermal.

È una battaglia all'ultimo sangue a chi riesce ad arrossire di più: il tuo migliore amico, che ancora gesticola a vuoto, o Fabrizio, che giocherella con un mazzo di chiavi e guarda risolutamente a terra.  
"Magari è piaciuta la musica" borbotta.

"Adesso si chiama così?" replica Ermal, e stavolta Fabrizio la gomitata gliela dà un po' più forte. "Va beh, a qualcuna sì, ma quelle di stamattina non sembravano esattamente interessate a quello."

"Per quello che vale" ti intrometti, in un tentativo disperato di cambiare discorso, "a me siete piaciuti parecchio."

Entrambi ti sorridono, luminosissimi, e riconosci nei loro sguardi la gratitudine e la gioia pura di ricevere complimenti da un'altra persona che studia musica.

"E Macco è robustamente eterosessuale, quindi possiamo stare sicuri non si riferisse ai tuoi avambracci scoperti."

"Coglione" ride Fabrizio.

La campanella di fine ricreazione suona, ma lui ancora non si muove.  
"Grazie" ti dice, il sorriso grato di prima ancora in volto.

Poi si gira verso Ermal, e l'espressione muta, tutta la tenerezza del pianeta concentrata in un sorriso. Ti fa sentire di troppo, ancora una volta.  
"E grazie anche a te, per prima" dice, ed è così vicino al tuo migliore amico che per qualche secondo pensi lo bacerà per davvero, con te davanti, e invece gli stampa le labbra sulla guancia, prima di alzarsi di scatto e quasi gridare (o almeno, gridare per gli standard della sua voce bassissima) "Ci vediamo domani!" mentre si avvia verso l'ingresso.

Ermal fissa il vuoto davanti a sé per diversi secondi, poi: "Ma che cazzo" mormora, con sentimento, rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie.

"La scritta  _Macco ha sempre ragione_  la voglio bianca su campo nero" lo informi, tendendogli la mano per alzarsi.

~~~

[11/12/2015 15:28] Ermal: Marco  
Marco  
Marco  
Macco rispondi cazzo  
Una volta che devi essere su wa e sei offline  
Peggio per te  
Montanari, la situazione è critica  
Stavamo parlando delle tizie, quelle che cercano Fabrizio solo perché è bello e nient'altro  
E lui  
Dal nulla  
Assolutamente dal nulla  
Dice  
"Non essere geloso, per me il fan più importante resti comunque tu"  
E poi se n'è andato in bagno  
Macco  
Cazzo faccio  
Che gli rispondo quando torna  
COSA VUOL DIRE

[11/12/2015 15:47] Macco: MANGIAGLI LA FACCIA :D

[11/12/2015 16:23] Ermal: Vaffanculo, Montanari.  
Al massimo faccio Hannibal Lecter con la tua, di faccia  
Mason Verger poi potrà solo accompagnare.

~~~

Più si avvicinano le vacanze di Natale, più il tuo umore migliora: Anna sta per tornare, potrai dormire fino a tardi, potrai poltrire sul divano senza sensi di colpa per qualche giorno.  
Per contro, l'umore di Ermal si fa sempre più cupo.

"Te l'ho detto, invitalo da qualche parte, non ci vuole molto."

"E se lui non volesse? Se preferisse dimenticarsi di tutta sta roba?"

"Uscite già insieme la sera, mi pare."

"Ma è diverso, sarà capitato un paio di volte in tutto, e sempre dopo la scuola."

"Non devi chiedergli di sposarti, solo un caffè, non è la fine del mondo."

"Disse quello che ha impiegato un mese per trovare il fegato di chiedere 'Come va?' alla ragazza che gli piaceva."

~~~

La presentazione finale del Progetto Baglioni è pubblica: oltre alla schiera di tavolini dove è trincerata parte della giunta provinciale che dovrà decidere quale dei progetti finanziare, ci sono poltroncine dedicate ad insegnanti, amici e parenti che vogliano vedere le proposte dei candidati.  
Ermal non vi ha precisamente invitati, preferendo inviarvi la locandina con data, ora e luogo e nient'altro sulla chat di gruppo, ma tu e Dino -gli unici liberi da compiti in classe imminenti- siete lì, le fotocamere pronte ad immortalarli mentre fanno la loro presentazione.

"Così," ti dice Dino, con una gomitata discreta e un cenno del capo verso il fondo della sala, dove Ermal e Fabrizio parlottano a bassa voce, entrambi visibilmente tesi "quello è il famoso Fabrizio?"

Tu annuisci, con un sospiro che proprio non puoi trattenere.

"Ora capisco perché sto mese ha saltato tutte quelle prove solo per continuare a lavorare con lui. Anche in foto sembrava carino, ma dal vivo... capisco perché ne parli così tanto."

"Vuoi fare scambio? Perché io ho sentito più che abbastanza, un po' di riposo mi farebbe comodo."

Dino ride, passandoti un braccio attorno alle spalle. "Povero Macco, consulente amoroso per le tribolazioni di cuore. Ti annoieresti, senza di noi."

"O forse vivrei una vita senza complicazioni e mal di testa" borbotti, ma senza convinzione.

Il tuo amico fa finta di pensarci qualche secondo. "Naaaahhh" decreta infine, scuotendo la testa.

Tu alzi gli occhi al cielo. "Ora smettila, stanno cominciando" bisbigli, nel notare il brusio tra la folla che si dirada ed Ermal e Fabrizio che si posizionano davanti alla commissione.

Ognuno dei candidati aveva carta bianca sulla modalità di presentazione: ci sono stati powerpoint proiettati, collage di fotografie, declamazioni di poesie e chi più ne ha più ne metta, da accompagnare alle scartoffie burocratiche che stanno tra le mani della giuria, tutto per esaltare la creatività degli studenti.  
Il tuo migliore amico e Fabrizio hanno scelto di aprire la presentazione cantando, chitarre e voci che si mescolano e si rincorrono, lasciando l'intera sala in un religioso silenzio anche dopo, quando le note si sono ormai spente, mentre loro si avvicendano ad illustrare come vorrebbero organizzare incontri con la polizia a scuola per spiegare quali misure vengono prese per evitare gli attentati, con psicologi per capire quale sia il processo di radicalizzazione e per lenire le ferite che la paura paralizzante ha provocato; parlano di incoraggiare i ragazzi ad andare nei musei, ai concerti, ad esplorare il mondo e l'arte, perché "non ci hanno fatto niente, ma se restiamo fermi per sempre saremo noi a fare del male a noi stessi."  
Restano tutti ammutoliti, finché non escono dalla sala conferenze. (Li vedi, mano nella mano, le chitarre in spalla e Fabrizio che trascina i piedi mentre Ermal quasi saltella, come sempre dopo una prova superata.)

"Cazzo" fate tu e Dino, in contemporanea, mentre il resto del pubblico sembra pian piano riprendere vita, buttando fuori un respiro che non sapevate di aver trattenuto.

Una signora anziana si volta solo per lanciarvi un'occhiataccia, ed è il segnale di cui avevate bisogno per uscire con la coda tra le gambe e andare a raggiungere il vostro amico.

Ermal e Fabrizio non sono sulle scale immediatamente fuori la sala conferenze, come invece vi aspettavate.

"Credo siano andati ai giardini" vi fa sapere Claudio, che miracolosamente ricorda il tuo volto e altrettanto miracolosamente sembra non avere il dente avvelenato per il disastro del mese scorso, a giudicare dal saluto caloroso con cui ha accolto la tua vista e dalla gentilezza con cui si presenta a Dino, che invece strabuzza gli occhi nel capire che sì, è  _quel_  Claudio.

Come sia possibile che i tuoi amici non abbiano ancora ricevuto diversi pugni in faccia -l'altro ragazzo si è limitato a ridere, quando Dino si è lasciato sfuggire "il non-fidanzato di Fabrizio?"- è un mistero che ancora non hai risolto e non pensi risolverai mai.

Alla fine li trovate, esattamente come Claudio aveva predetto, a riposare nei giardini davanti il palazzo di provincia.  
Sono entrambi seduti su una panchina, le chitarre adagiate con cura ai loro piedi nelle custodie; Ermal sta girando una sigaretta, lamentandosi a gran voce dell'incapacità di Fabrizio e "dovrei lasciarti senza, peggio per te che non le hai comprate, dovresti imparare a fare da solo".

Quello, gli occhi socchiusi ed un sorriso stanco, non perde un colpo: "E poi che scusa avrei per costringerti a fumare con me, eh?" dice, spostando una delle braccia che aveva allargato sullo schienale della panchina per punzecchiarlo con un dito sulla spalla. O almeno, così vi informa Claudio, che gli legge le labbra, dato che vi siete fermati a debita distanza per non farvi notare troppo.  
Ermal si blocca di scatto, facendo cadere il tabacco dalla cartina. Mastica qualche imprecazione, cercando di recuperarne il più possibile dal grembo, e poi: "Me lo chiedi come le persone normali, Fabbrì, sicuramente non ti risponderei di no" borbotta, ma è arrossito non poco.

"Quand'è che siamo tornati alle medie? Qui mancano solo i bigliettini" bisbiglia Dino, le sopracciglia quasi nascoste dai capelli, tanto sono sollevate, mentre osservate Fabrizio che sorride, stavolta tanto profondamente che sembra incastrarglisi la faccia.

"Io te l'avevo detto, mi pare" replichi. "Ora non è più così divertente, vero?"

"Ritiro tutto: Macco, meriti una vacanza. Te la pago io, se necessario."

"Io dico che ci meritiamo tutti un caffè" si intromette Claudio. "Credo i complimenti possano aspettare la fine della... discussione che stanno avendo."

"Non credevo l'avrei mai detto, ma sei la mia nuova persona preferita, dopo Anna."

"Ehi!"

"E Dino. Dopo Anna e Dino."

"Così va meglio."

~~~

Vacanze di Natale: poltrire, Anna così vicina da poterla abbracciare e baciare quanto vuoi, e non vedrai Fabrizio Moro (e le relative paturnie del tuo migliore amico) per un bel po'; almeno, quanto basta per ricaricare le pile.  
Un concetto così bello che sembra irrealizzabile.

E infatti, quasi ti fossi gufato da solo, ecco che d'improvviso Fabrizio è ovunque: è al bar dove andate a festeggiare l'inizio delle vacanze ("Ciao, straniero" gli fa Ermal, da lontano, e non sapresti dire se siano più luminose le lucine di Natale o i loro sorrisi quando si avvicinano per abbracciarsi, come se non si vedessero da anni), riflesso nello sguardo di Ermal ogni volta che il telefono gli vibra per un messaggio, e persino nel suo garage, dove state celebrando l'annuale ritrovo di cazzeggio e racconti davanti al metaforico fuoco.

Arriva molto più impacciato di quanto tu abbia imparato a conoscerlo, un regalo impacchettato in una mano. È l'ultimo, e il modo in cui si guarda nervosamente attorno ti dice che non era sua intenzione esserlo, anzi: scruta con attenzione il divanetto occupato e il tavolino col cibo e gli strumenti posati in un angolo; ti nota, seduto su una poltrona con Anna, e ti saluta con un lieve cenno del capo e un sorriso un po' spento, poi va a guardarsi i piedi, quasi non sapesse che altro fare.  
Poi Ermal gli si avvicina, e come sempre, la sua espressione si distende, mentre si scambiano saluti e sguardi di intesa.

Ermal sorride a trentasei denti, quando gli viene messo tra le mani il pacco regalo, e si affretta a dare il proprio, che viene accolto con altrettanta gioia. "Lo apro dopo" promette il tuo migliore amico. "Grazie."

"Grazie a te" risponde Fabrizio, piantandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Com'è che vado via quattro mesi, Ermal si trova un ragazzo e nessuno mi dice niente?" esclama Anna, di botto, allontanando la testa dalla tua spalla. "Tu quoque, Macco, queste sono basi per lasciarti."

Fortunatamente la sua voce è coperta dalla musica e loro due sono troppo impegnati nel loro piccolo mondo per notarvi in ogni caso.

"Preferirei averti tenuto tutto nascosto che... questo."

"Cioè?"

"Cioè non stanno insieme."

" _Come sarebbe a dire._ "

"È quello che abbiamo detto anche noi" commenta Andrea, sconsolato, offrendovi due birre, mentre loro due si avvicinano per il giro di presentazione.

 

~~~

 

Anna interroga Fabrizio.  
Forse 'interroga' è una parola un po' forte, specie perché fa in modo che l'altro ragazzo non si senta sotto pressione, ma conosci quella luce nello sguardo della tua ragazza quando lo prende da parte e gli chiede di questo o quell'argomento: lo sta valutando, analizzando da cima a fondo per decidere se sia adatto.  
È come guardare una trapezista che si libra nel cielo, mentre si districa tra le parole e calcola mentalmente le distanze.  
Un po' ti dispiace per Fabrizio: stai scoprendo che è un tipo tranquillo, con cui si può fare una chiacchierata senza problemi; e ama la musica, che è sempre un bonus. In queste serate un po' improvvisate nel garage di Ermal avete chiacchierato abbastanza da capire che potreste diventare buoni amici, col tempo; non ti pare si meriti di stare sotto torchio troppo a lungo, in definitiva.

Alla fine di questa serata -vi siete portati avanti con lo studio, stavolta, e poi pizza e film tutti insieme su a casa- Anna ti mette con le spalle al muro.  
"Macco, cazzo, questi sono  _carbonizzati_  uno per l'altro, come hai fatto a non farli mettere assieme?" ti domanda, con urgenza.

"Che c'entro io? Mica posso sbatterli fronte contro fronte finché non vedono il lume della ragione."

"Certo che sì, se necessario" ribatte, e ha negli occhi quella determinazione che tanto te l'ha fatta piacere dalla prima volta in cui l'hai vista, anche se in questo momento i suoi piani ti sembrano a un tanto così dalla pazzia.

"Non ti sembra un po' esagerato?"

"...li hai visti?" ti domanda, indicando dietro le sue spalle, dove stanno esitando sull'uscio; puoi sentire spezzoni di discorso, "Sei sicuro di voler guidare al buio?" e "Preferiresti restassi qui?" che ti fanno sospirare.

"Dai, se la stanno cavando meglio del solito."

Lei crolla con la fronte contro la tua spalla. "Mi dispiace, Macco" sussurra, e se parte come una battuta scherzosa, per la fine non lo è più; istintivamente le cingi la vita: qualcosa ti dice che non state più parlando solo del disastro che è la vita sentimentale del tuo migliore amico e dell'imbarazzo "di seconda mano", come l'ha definito lei, che provoca.

"Passerà" le dici, baciandole la tempia ad occhi chiusi.

Non sapresti dire per quanto tempo rimanete in quella posizione; abbastanza perché lei si accoccoli tra le tue braccia e perché tu cominci a sentire uno spiacevole pizzicore agli occhi. Li tieni chiusi, inspirando forte tra i suoi capelli.

"Comunque sappi che dovrai dire addio a questa felpa" ti informa, il suono soffocato dall'indumento. "Spero non piangerai troppo la sua scomparsa, e non accetterò pagamento di riscatto."

"Va bene" ridacchi tu, e se la tua voce trema, non te lo fa pesare.

"Questa è una casa, non un albergo ad ore, andate a tubare altrove" si intromette Ermal.

Anna, con una grazia che ai tuoi occhi è inumana, ruota su sé stessa in una piroetta perfetta, appoggiandosi con la schiena al tuo petto.

"Ah, da come parlavi a _Fabbrì_ " e qui imita il tono affettuoso e intimamente divertito che il tuo migliore amico usa con l'altro ragazzo "ci era sembrato di sì, scusa."

"La mamma non ti ha insegnato che non si origliano le conversazioni altrui, Anna?"

Tu sospiri: quando Ermal e la tua ragazza sono nella stessa stanza c'è sempre il rischio che del sangue venga versato, non perché si odino: sono l'equivalente di due cuccioli di leone che si azzannano per giocare.  
La povera gazzella che di solito risulta ferita nello scontro sei ovviamente tu.  
Non sai cosa dica di te, che il tuo migliore amico e la tua persona preferita in tutto l'universo siano individui del genere.

"La mamma non te l'ha insegnato che se un pezzo di gnocco del genere-"

"Sono ancora qui, eh"

"Lo so, amore, sei più bello tu- dicevo? Sì. Se un pezzo di gnocco del genere sta sotto un'intera ferrovia per te tu. Fai. Qualcosa?"

È difficile farti adorare Anna più di quanto tu già faccia, ma l'espressione interdetta di Ermal in questo momento ci riesce benissimo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So che aspettate di sapere qual è la storia di Wonderwall, ed è la seguente: c'era una volta una giovane fanwriter, che aveva avuto un'adolescenza burrascosa il cui picco di ribellione fu ossessionarsi con l'intera discografia degli oasis. Quella giovane fanwriter crebbe, conobbe i metamoro e decise di scrivere un post su facebook in cui ricordava a Fabrizio Moro che non esiste una band post-anni 90 che non abbia coverato wonderwall. E poi quella giovane fanwriter iniziò a pensare con la sua amica al fatto che da teenagers, band o no, sicuro una cover di wonderwall i due pischelli l'avevano fatta. Ed eccoci qui.  
> 2\. "Sotto i 50 cm scatta il bacio" è una quote da Notte prima degli esami. Che io nemmeno ho mai visto, ma assorbito per osmosi, tant'è che manco conoscevo la fonte della quote prima di cercarla.  
> 3\. Mason Verger nella serie Hannibal della NBC fa una fine... Piuttosto grafica. Ricordo Ermal avesse dichiarato di non guardare molta tv, ma per una volta ho sacrificato l'accuratezza in nome di un headcanon che ho abbastanza a cuore (anche perché credo potrebbe piacergli. Ermal, se sei in ascolto, VEDITI HANNIBAL CHE È ARTE)  
> 4\. Immagino che chi ha l'abitudine di rileggere tutti i capitoli precedenti prima di passare all'ultimo postato sia un attimo confuso re: le modalità di scelta del progetto vincente nel progetto Baglioni. Non è propriamente un buco di trama, le informazioni all'inizio non collimano con l'effettivo svolgimento della cosa per il semplice fatto che il pov attraverso cui sono filtrate le vicende è quello di una persona a cui non è mai importato delle modalità di attuazione dello stesso.  
> 5\. Apriamo un secondo il capitolo "Anna". Onestamente, è per la maggior parte costruita di sana pianta come personaggio -però il fatto che Marco straveda per lei è abbastanza vero anche nella realtà, da quello che ho potuto vedere.   
> (E niente, io a questi due gli voglio un sacco bene ma proprio tanto tanto)
> 
> Per gli aggiornamenti: eh. Stiamo agli sgoccioli, ma questi "sgoccioli" sembrerebbero essere una specie di cascata del Niagara di parole. Non prometto di aggiornare nei prossimi tre-quattro giorni, ma sono ragionevolmente sicura di potercela fare per tempi umani -una settimana-dieci giorni dovrebbe essere sufficiente.   
> Non credo di aver dimenticato nulla di importante, come al solito mi trovate su ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com se avete bisogno di un'altra sede in cui tirare pomodori o urlare su sti due ggggggiovani. Per il resto, come sempre, sono ben accette critiche e commenti -e se avete domande/punti che non ho espanso e sui quali vorreste chiarimenti, ancor meglio!  
> Grazie mille per essere arrivat* fin qui <3


	4. Gennaio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facciamo finta che questo ritardo sia in qualche modo scusabile. La verità è che sto capitolo si è fatto aspettare per un cocktail di motivi che vanno dalla mia lentezza nello scrivere, alle insicurezze e indecisioni, allo sclero da Eurovision allo studio che sarebbe dovuto essere matto e disperatissimo ma c'era solo la disperazione data dalla consapevolezza che sta sessione non s'ha da fare.  
> Come al solito: SONO PERSONE REALI MA NON INTENDO RAPPRESENTARE NULLA DI REALMENTE AVVENUTO NÉ DI FARE ILLAZIONI SUL LORO ORIENTAMENTO SESSUALE @pastorino ormai so che devo rivolgermi a te per ste cose pER FAVORE non mi denunciare sono buona e cara E NON!!!!! INVIATE!!!!!!! FANWORKS!!!! INCENTRATI!!!!!!! SULLO!!!!! SHIPPING!!!!! AI!!!!! DIRETTI!!!!! INTERESSATI!!!!!!!  
> Also non ci guadagno nulla oltre a diversi headcanon e un conto parole che spaventa una persona come me che, prima d'ora, non aveva mai buttato giù più di 5k.
> 
> ATTENZIONE: La fic ha senso pure da sola, ma questo capitolo è ambientato nello stesso periodo delle prime due fic della serie, By touch alone e Les enfants qui s'aiment. Non è necessario leggerle, ma ovviamente in quelle due fic sono trattati nel dettaglio avvenimenti che qui, per ragioni legate al pov, vengono accennati e basta. 
> 
> Siamo giunti al termine del viaggio (per il momento...) e davvero, dal profondo del cuore, devo ringraziare Giusy, perché io da sola avrei mollato ad ottobre. E tutt* voi che qui, su facebook o su tumblr hanno pensato a lasciarmi il minimo commento. Non so come dimostrarvi _quanto_ abbia contato per me. Spero questo capitolo non vi deluda ❤

_Gennaio_

_-in cui vengono esplorati gioie e dolori dell'amore ai tempi di Internet_

 

Capodanno è quello che degli adulti -o Ermal, nei suoi momenti da piccolo lord mancato- definirebbero un "ritrovo per pochi intimi": casa di Emiliano, i soliti amici, giochi da tavolo e -finalmente- dell'alcool.

Avevate pensato ad un concerto, all'inizio, celebrare il nuovo anno con della musica dal vivo, ma i genitori del vostro amico si sono portati via la macchina assieme alla loro presenza, e Emiliano è l'unico patentato del gruppo -l'unico affidabile, almeno, considerando che, per quanto adori Dino, il suo ideale di viaggio in macchina è una corsa clandestina stile Fast&Furious- così la musica proviene dal telefono di Andrea, amplificato dalle casse.

La mezzanotte è scoccata da qualche minuto; i riti degli auguri e dei brindisi sono finiti, e tu ed Anna siete abbracciati alla finestra del salone, nel disperato tentativo di vedere se qualcuno abbia sparato dei fuochi osservabili anche da lì.

Distrattamente, ti volti ad osservare gli altri: Andrea e Dino stanno affrontando una partita a dama seduti sul divanetto al centro della stanza, la scacchiera da dama sul tavolino da caffè immediatamente davanti; Ermal, seduto su un pouf non molto lontano, digita furiosamente al cellulare; di Emiliano e Margherita, invece, non c'è traccia: probabilmente sono uno a recuperarsi da bere e l'altra a preparare quegli stuzzichini che tanto lamentava di desiderare da quando la cena è finita -"L'ho vista quella salsiccia, Dì, non l'avrai portata qua per fare la muffa, spero".

Ti senti incredibilmente in pace col mondo, tutto sommato: i tuoi amici sono qui, Anna è tra le tue braccia, c'è -per la maggior parte, perché le playlist di Vige, in collaborazione con Emiliano, hanno sempre spazio per almeno una canzone trash che vi faccia gridare all'unisono "cambia, cambia, cambia"- buona musica.

Questo 2016 promette meglio di quanto pensassi.

Baci Anna sulla punta del naso, giusto per quietare lo sguardo interrogativo che ti sta lanciando.

"Non vuoi sapere quante schifezze sta toccando la tua bocca in questo momento" ride, e tu passi di fretta una mano sulle labbra per pulirle. "Dovrò pur coprire le imperfezioni in qualche modo" spiega, in risposta alla tua faccia disgustata, e poi "Vieni qui" sussurra, con un sorriso, mentre si spinge sulle punte verso di te.

State per baciarvi, e il tuo battito è accelerato come se fosse ancora la prima volta, quando un rumore fa sobbalzare entrambi: Ermal, che a quanto pare è inciampato nel tavolino da caffè -spargendo ovunque le pedine della dama- nel tentativo di rincorrere Emiliano, il quale gira per il salone con il telefono del tuo migliore amico stretto in una mano sollevata.

"Ma che cazzo" borbotti, ed Anna nasconde una risata contro il tuo collo.

Ermal rincorre Emiliano per un po' -o meglio, Emiliano si lascia rincorrere, considerato che Andrea e Dino sollevano le gambe e le posano sul divano per non essere d'impedimento, ma Ermal inciampa comunque sul nulla- finché il vostro amico non lo placca, facendolo cadere a pancia in giù sul pouf e sedendosi sul suo fondoschiena.

"Guarda che pesi" si lamenta Ermal, ma l'altro lo ignora, preferendo fissarvi uno per uno, per catturare la vostra attenzione.

"Ora, signore e signori, scopriremo cosa -o chi- tiene il nostro amico Ermal ostaggio della tecnologia" annuncia dal suo scranno; Andrea aggiunge un "Questi giovani d'oggi, sempre attaccati al telefonino" che vi fa ridere tutti.

Emiliano scorre con dita agili sul telefono di Ermal, poi si illumina. "Ah, ma è Fabrizio!" esclama, in una perfetta imitazione della pubblicità costa crociere, a cui Dino fa eco con gusto.

"Ne avremo per un po', vuoi sederti?" dici, all'orecchio di Anna, indicando i suoi tacchi prima e il pavimento poi.

Lei inarca le sopracciglia. "Per terra, Macco? E che siamo, a un falò in un teen drama?"

"Se vuoi puoi metterti in grembo, così non ti si rovina il vestito."

Sembra pensarci un attimo. "...va bene" concede, infine.

Emiliano vi fa rientrare nei ranghi.

"Piccioncini, qua bisogna prestare attenzione! Dunque. Da Fabrizio: 'Auguri'" recita, teatrale. "E con un bacino!" aggiunge. Poi dà una pacca ai ricci di Ermal: "Bravo, un punto perché hai aspettato ti scrivesse per primo. Così si fa" si complimenta.

"Ah, ci sono anche i punti?"

"Certo. Se arrivi alla sufficienza ti compriamo il gelato" si intromette Dino.

"A _Gennaio_."

"Come se questo ti avesse mai fermato."

"Abbiamo capito, Ermal non sa quali cibi sia normale mangiare in inverno, ora possiamo continuare?" domanda Anna. "Voglio vedere se questa conversazione va da qualche parte."

"Come se fosse possibile" brontoli, in contemporanea col "LOL" intriso di ironia di Andrea, che solleva la bottiglia di birra nella tua direzione, in un brindisi silenzioso.

"Come comanda la signorina!" dice Emiliano, riportando lo sguardo sullo schermo. "'Auguri anche a te'. Minchia, Meta, mangiatela un'emoticon ogni tanto."

"Non sapevo quale mettere!"

Emiliano scuote la testa. "Gesù. 'Quindi fai proprio schifo a rimorchiare'" legge.

Ad Andrea va di traverso la birra.

"Ma che cazzo?" chiede Dino, mentre gli batte una mano sulla schiena.

"Eh, me lo chiedo anch'io. 'Perché?' Ti è andata bene che Fabrizio è stato molto più gentile di noi, io ti avrei già visualizzato."

"Io pure" commenta Anna.

"Montanari, fai stare zitta la tua ragazza" esala Ermal, dalla sua scomodissima posizione.

"Io parlo quanto voglio."

"Ecco, questo non mi era mancato per nulla" sospiri, ed Anna si volta dalla sua posizione sul tuo grembo per baciarti la guancia.

"Macco, sappiamo tutti che è una cazzata immensa" ti informa, con quanto più zucchero possa infondere nella voce.

Andrea ha un altro accesso di tosse dalle risa.

"Un pochino si riprende, glielo devo concedere" vi informa Emiliano, e ricomincia a leggere. "'Beh, sei ad una festa in mezzo a ragazzi e ragazze pronti a cadere ai tuoi piedi per il bacio della mezzanotte, e invece stai parlando con me. Ci vedo un problema di fondo, e avendo stabilito che tutto il resto è come dovrebbe essere, l'unica possibilità è che tu non sappia rimorchiare.'"

"Wow, anche meno, Sherlock Holmes. Ma come cazzo fai a scrivere così tanto da mezzo sbronzo?" chiede Andrea, la voce ancora un po' roca, mentre si distende coi piedi sul tavolino.

"Alcuni di noi sanno parlare l'italiano, a prescindere dall'alcool" replica Ermal.

"E poi non sono così andato."

"Dillo ai tuoi piedi" ride Anna.

"E comunque" riprende Andrea, "a me pare che qualcuno l'abbia rimorchiato senza dover muovere un dito."

Tu fai finta di toglierti un cappello immaginario. "Amen."

"Capisco dove volessi andare a parare" decreta Dino, "ma l'esecuzione ha fatto abbastanza cagare. Mezzo punto?" domanda, all'indirizzo di Emiliano, che annuisce.

"Mezzo punto. 'Magari non ho voglia di rimorchiare nessuno, non t'è venuto in mente? E poi, scusa tanto, dici a me, ma non stai a una festa pure tu?' _Oooooohhh_."

Seguono schiamazzi. "Fabrizio, ci conosciamo poco ma già ti amo" annuncia Dino.

"Vedi? Lui sì che un gelato se lo meriterebbe. Già solo con questo messaggio" dichiara Emiliano, all'indirizzo di Ermal che sbuffa.

È in mezzo a questo casino di voci che si sovrappongono, come un branco di lupi che ulula alla luna, che Margherita entra nella stanza, un coltellaccio in una mano e un pacco di patatine nell'altra.

"Ma che è sto bordello?" chiede.

"Che cazzo stavi facendo là dentro che ti sei svegliata adesso? Saranno dieci minuti che urlano" le fa presente Ermal, e se la vostra amica è confusa dalla sua posizione, non lo dà a vedere.

"Eh, avevo le cuffie mentre preparavo, Andrea mette sempre musica di merda."

Il diretto interessato boccheggia come se l'avessero schiaffeggiato. Senti Anna tremare in una risata trattenuta, e tu la tua la nascondi fra i suoi capelli.

"Marghe" esordisce Emiliano, "sai che sei una persona fantastica e ti adoro, ma di musica non capisci un cazzo" la informa.

Lei scrolla le spalle.

"In ogni caso, siediti, che stiamo vedendo quanto in basso possa scendere Ermal" continua, indicando il cellulare.

A Margherita si illuminano gli occhi, e non spreca tempo per gettare dall'ultima poltrona libera giubbotti e borse ed accomodarcisi sopra, posando il coltello sul tavolino.

"Sono tutta orecchi."

"Riassunto: Fabrizio ha appena fatto a fette Ermal come nemmeno tu con la tua salsiccia- No, ferma, vai a prenderla dopo, mancano pochi messaggi" la implora.

"'Ma è diverso, io sto con questi quattro polli e stanno tutti amoreggiando tra loro, ho bisogno di distrarmi'."

Vi voltate tutti verso Ermal, in sincrono.

"Non sapevo ci fosse qualcun altro con una relazione, qui" dici.

"Ragazzi, non sapevamo come dirverlo, ma io, Andrea e Marghe siamo entrati in una relazione poliamorosa. Ci siamo scambiati un bacio indimenticabile" motteggia Dino.

"Era un'iperbole. Capisco che nella vostra ignoranza non conosciate le figure retoriche, però così mi pare troppo" protesta flebilmente Ermal.

"Ah, adesso si chiamano così?" replica Margherita, tra un pugno di patatine e l'altro.

"Su, su, c'è ancora un po' di materiale per umiliare Ermal, non soffermiamoci su questi dettagli" vi riprende Emiliano.

Il tuo migliore amico vi guarda tutti come se volesse uccidervi, ma sapete bene quale sia il suo livello di coordinazione, perciò non attacca.

"Ho materiale da ricatto per ognuno di voi" prova, ma Emiliano non fa una piega: "E' un bene che io non abbia senso della vergogna, allora" dice, per poi riprendere nella lettura.

"'Quindi niente bacio sotto il vischio nemmeno per te?' Vedi, è così che si chiede ad una persona se abbia limonato male con qualcuno dall'ultima volta che vi siete visti. Dritto al punto, niente insulti. 'Nah, nessuno qui è il mio tipo. Ci sarebbe il cane, ma è troppo peloso'." Emiliano si ferma. "Dovrei indignarmi perché io sono il tipo di chiunque, ma hai offeso persino Rex, è evidente che non sei in grado di intendere e volere. Ma andiamo avanti. 'E poi, te l'ho detto che sono single'."

"Da tutta una vita" aggiunge Andrea.

"Dai, forse ancora non per molto" commenta Dino.

"Come sei speranzoso, amico mio" replica Emiliano. "'In realtà non l'avevi mai detto chiaro e tondo, grazie per l'informazione'" legge, con brio. Ermal, sotto di lui, prende a dimenarsi, ma gli dà una pacca amichevole sulla schiena per quietarlo, mentre si sporge verso di voi con fare cospiratorio. "E raga, ha fatto l'occhiolino."

Anna dà uno schiaffetto al braccio con cui le hai cinto la vita. "Visto? Uomo di poca fede" ride.

"Quell'emoticon è Satana" dichiara Margherita, con una smorfia.

"Concordo, fa molto sessantenne per strada ad una ragazzina" si aggiunge Andrea.

"Almeno è chiara" chiude la questione Dino. "Non che ci fosse bisogno di più chiarezza, ma insomma, non si sa mai."

"Aspettate, ci sono gli ultimissimi messaggi" interrompe Emiliano; tutti si zittiscono, eccetto Ermal, che continua a mugugnare vaghe minacce.  
"Questo sempre da Fabrizio: 'E già che ne stiamo parlando... è perché stai cercando qualcosa di particolare o perché non ti va?'

'In che senso?'

'In una relazione. Con un ragazzo o una ragazza. Non la vuoi o... hai detto di avere un tipo... O una tipa... Ideale... Quale sarebbe?'"

Emiliano alza gli occhi dal cellulare.

"Okay, ora è imbarazzante a tutto tondo."

"Dio li fa..." dici.

"'Bastava dire 'tipo', Fabrì, in questo caso funziona come neutro'" legge, e sospira. "Ermal. Amico mio. Io so che dentro quella scatola cranica un cervello c'è. Esiste. Anche nel panico. 'Vabbé, basta che hai capito'."

"Se gli ha corretto il congiuntivo perde cinquanta punti" lo interrompe Andrea.

"Mi sa che il gelato lo devi comprare tu a noi" scuote la testa Emiliano.

"Saltando la parte imbarazzante. 'Quanto sei cagacazzo'... Ma usa davvero icsdì? Ancora?"

"Che anima pura e incontaminata" sospira Margherita. "Andrè, passa quella birra, mi sta venendo sete" aggiunge, ed Andrea le porge la bottiglia, rubandole contemporaneamente il pacco di patatine.

"Ehi!"

"Si chiama baratto" risponde l'altro, soddisfatto, sprofondando nuovamente nel divano.

"Potete finire in fretta, così questo qui mi si leva di dosso? E' pesante. In entrambi i sensi" strepita Ermal.

"Capisco che non sono la persona che vorresti avere sopra, ma spero tu la prenda come una lezione: prima impari a flirtare, prima potrai avvertire la presenza che preferisci."

"So flirtare! Solo... la posta in gioco è diventata un po' troppo alta" ammette, chinando la testa, che Emiliano accarezza nemmeno fosse quella di un cagnolino.

"Dai, finalmente un paio di punti, non sei andato così male" lo consola, e rimettendo lo sguardo sullo schermo legge: "'Mi pare di ricordare che i cagacazzo ti piacessero'."

"Questa merita un brindisi" annuncia Anna, e si alza per prendere le birre dal frigo.

Una volta che siete tutti muniti della vostra bottiglia e avete bevuto alla salute di Ermal -il quale si è limitato ad alzare la propria bottiglia, perché "non voglio finire al pronto soccorso soffocato dalla birra il primo dell'anno, grazie"- Emiliano riprende: "Sono gli ultimi messaggi, e... risalgono a una decina di minuti fa. Credo pensi tu l'abbia appeso, amico mio. 'Mica ho mai detto il contrario'. E di nuovo co' sto icsdì. Ti prego, levagli il vizio, è orribile. 'Però davvero, l'altro giorno me l'hai chiesto e io t'ho risposto, mi sembra giusto tu faccia lo stesso'."

"Ma che cazzo" si lamenta Ermal "Era più di un mese fa!"

"T'ha praticamente appena detto che ti si farebbe in tutti i modi, luoghi e laghi, cazzo, non è il momento di lamentarsi del suo senso del tempo" gli fa Dino, sventolandogli una mano sulla faccia.

"Ma è molto più brillo di quanto pensate, e poi magari non intendeva piacere piacere."

"Io ti ricordavo più intelligente di così" commenta Anna.

"Non sapevi come non dirgli 'il mio tipo sei tu' senza dirglielo chiaro e tondo, vero?" gli chiedi. "Per quello stavi così teso, prima."

Ermal ti scocca un'occhiataccia. "No" borbotta, ma il suo sguardo dice ben altro.

"Ora posso riavere il mio telefono e la mia mobilità, grazie?" aggiunge, rivolto a Emiliano.

Quello si alza e gli porge il telefono con solennità. "Rendimi fiero di te, ragazzo" gli dice, ma Ermal lo ignora, e dopo essersi rimesso in piedi con ben poca grazia -e rubato il pacco di patatine ad Andrea- lancia a tutti voi un'occhiata degna del più spaventoso cattivo della Disney, per poi dirigersi fuori dal salone.

Non vi ha nemmeno voltato le spalle che sta già digitando furiosamente al cellulare.

"Saluta Fabrizio da parte nostra!" urla Dino, ed Anna lo segue a ruota con un "Questo si chiama Karma, Meta!" che lo fa voltare un'ultima volta solo per regalarle il medio.

"Dite addio al bagno per la prossima mezz'ora" sospira Margherita.

"Fai anche un'ora intera" replichi.

~~~

 Anna torna negli Stati Uniti.

Sapevi sarebbe successo, sin dall'inizio: l'anno scolastico è appena a metà, e certamente Anna non è disposta a mollare -non quando parla della città con gli occhi che brillano e un sorriso che rivaleggia il sole per luminosità.

Eppure, quando la accompagni in aeroporto con i suoi genitori, la consapevolezza è uno schiaffo dato con un mattone, una doccia fredda che ti risveglia bruscamente.

È peggio, rispetto a Settembre: stavolta, quando la stringi a te per quella che sarà l'ultima volta fino a Giugno, sai già quanto farà male non averla vicino. Così le baci la fronte mille e una volta, forse scioccamente sperando di lasciare la tua impronta su di lei, e la abbracci così forte che in altre circostanze sei sicuro avrebbe protestato, ma ora si limita a nascondere il viso contro il tuo petto e stringerti di rimando.

Ha la tua felpa addosso, ed è una perfetta giornata di sole nonostante sia Gennaio, e pensi _Non è giusto_. Pensi: _Vieni via con me. Resta_.

Ma sarebbe come mettere una farfalla in un barattolo, spezzare l'ala di un passero. Perciò deglutisci, ricacci giù le parole e lasci che si depositino nella gola e si incastrino là, un bolo impossibile da mandare giù.

Anna ti lascia andare con un bacio schioccato sulle labbra e gli occhi lucidi. "Chiamo appena arrivo" ti promette, a bassa voce, e ci sono un mucchio di cose sottintese, ma tu le cogli tutte. Annuisci, deglutendo parole. Le sorridi.  
La lasci andare.

~~~

Non esiste una manovra di Heimlich per le parole, scopri: una volta incagliatesi nella gola restano là, e ogni giorno se ne aggiungono di nuove, strati su strati di non detto.

È difficile respirare, talvolta, figurarsi parlare -un po' perché la malinconia pesa sul petto, un po' per il raffreddore che ti ha passato Emiliano, giusto per peggiorare una settimana che già non poteva andare peggio.

I ragazzi ti danno supporto, ognuno a suo modo: le pacche sulle spalle di Emiliano, gli abbracci di Andrea, i "sei andato bene" di Roberto, appena di ritorno dalle vacanze coi suoi, i caffè gratis nel bar dove Dino lavora part-time.

Tu suoni con più rabbia del solito, come se dalle tue dita potessero fluire parole, ma questa tristezza è una compagnia appiccicosa, e ha deciso di non lasciarti andare, per il momento.

Ermal rispetta il tuo silenzio più di quanto ti aspettassi: per due giorni non vi dite più dello stretto necessario, comunicate con cenni del capo e brontolii, e se da una parte è rassicurante sapere di poter contare su di lui, dall'altra il silenzio amplifica solo il rumore bianco nella tua testa.

"Guarda che non mi offendo se mi racconti i cazzi tuoi" gli dici, infine. Avete appena finito il compito di matematica, e il caos da "Quanto ti ha dato?" e "Come andava fatto questo?" vi avvolge.

Ermal spalanca gli occhi, fintamente sorpreso. "Allora il gatto non t'ha mangiato la lingua?" scherza, e tu alzi gli occhi al cielo in uno sbuffo.

Il tuo migliore amico si fa serio. "Vuoi parlarne?" ti chiede.

Scuoti la testa. "Non c'è molto da dire" dici. "Passerà."

È come i primi giorni di dieta per tua madre. I primi giorni senza sigarette per tuo padre. Poi passa.

Ermal preme le labbra tra di loro. Prima che abbia tempo di ribattere, aggiungi: "E poi, voglio sapere per quando dovrò pretendere la mia maglia. Porto una M, per la cronaca."

Sembra capire che non è il caso di proseguire con quel discorso. "Ho deciso lo spartito che dovrai papparti. Spero le Quattro Stagioni siano di tuo gradimento."

"Speravo scegliessi qualcosa con più chitarra, almeno potrà essermi utile in qualche modo." Fai una pausa. "Non è che hai ancora quello di Wonderwall?"

Lui ti tira uno dei bigliettini che ti ha passato durante il compito in faccia.

"E poi?" prosegui. "Dai, non ci credo che non vi siete sentiti."

Lui scuote la testa. "Macco, questa dipendenza da gossip non fa bene" dice. "Ma lunedì annunciano quale progetto ha scelto la provincia."

"Cerimonia pubblica?"

"No, solo i diretti interessati. Come sapresti, se guardassi sul gruppo di whatsapp ogni tanto" ti rimbecca.

Scrolli le spalle. "Ci sarà anche lui?"

"Metà del lavoro è sua, vorrei vedere."

"E?" lo incalzi.

"Il resto te lo racconto solo se mi compri il panino. Me lo devi, dopo tutti i bigliettini che t'ho passato."

"Affare fatto."

  
~~~

Il telefono che vibra alle undici di notte non è una novità, ormai. Ci hai fatto l'abitudine, ma questo non ti impedisce di raccattare il cellulare dal comodino -stavi tentando di fare quelle dannatissime osso-riduzioni a letto, non che ti siano venute meglio di quando stavi alla scrivania- con un sorriso che si allarga in volto.

E poi vedi il mittente.

"Ermal?" domandi, con urgenza, aprendo la chiamata.

Dubiti abbia telefonato per ripeterti che hanno scelto proprio il _loro_  progetto: per quello bastava il selfie caricato in ogni dove, loro due che si indicano a vicenda ed Ermal che bacia la guancia di Fabrizio.

"Con calma, Montanari, non è morto nessuno" ti risponde la voce del tuo migliore amico, ridente.

"E che ne so, pensavo fossi ancora fuori a festeggiare con la tua famiglia, e di solito non chiami."

"Sono appena tornato a casa" spiega lui, poi esita.

A lungo.

Stai per chiudergli la chiamata in faccia -quelle osso-riduzioni non si faranno da sole- quando finalmente riprende a parlare.

"Sabato vado al cinema con Fabrizio."

"Era ora, cazzo" commenti. Se agiti i pugni in aria in segno di vittoria non è affar di Ermal. "Te l'ha chiesto lui o glielo hai chiesto tu?"

Ermal fa una pausa lunga, di nuovo.

"È... Complicato. Abbiamo fatto una specie di scommessa, e se avessi vinto mi avrebbe portato al cinema."

Ti massaggi la base del naso con due dita. La cosa ti ricorda stranamente quella serie che Anna ti ha consigliato di vedere - _C'è anche in italiano, fa morire dal ridere, se non la guardi ti mollo_ \- e vorresti averla già vista per capire se i due tizi arrivino a questo livello di idiozia. Probabilmente no.

"Voglio sapere di più?"

"...decisamente no."

~~~

"Io mi rifiuto di andare volontario per primo un'altra volta solo perché nessuno ha intenzione di prepararsi in filosofi- _ah_."

Ermal è tutto preso dal suo monologo -anche se sapete entrambi che andrà davvero per primo, solo per sbarazzarsi dell'interrogazione prima possibile- mentre tornate dal bar, quando si blocca di botto.

Alzi lo sguardo su di lui, per verificare non stia soffocando nel suo cibo -è successo più di una volta- e, quando vedi che sta relativamente bene, segui la traiettoria dei suoi occhi, trovando Fabrizio e uno scriccioletto sei abbastanza sicuro sia un primino che vi attendono davanti alla porta della vostra aula.

"Che ci fa qui Cosino?" chiede Ermal, non appena siete a distanza ravvicinata.

Fabrizio ti fa un cenno del capo, che tu ricambi, e poi alza entrambe le braccia, come se stesse per abbracciare Ermal, ma si limita a un'impacciata pacca sulla spalla, con una mano che indugia sul braccio.

Ti trattieni, Dio sa come, dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Ciao, eh" fa Fabrizio, affettuoso.

"'Cosino' un nome ce l'ha, comunque" s'intromette lo scricciolo, che si volta poi verso di te. "Ultimo" ti informa.

"Niccolò" lo corregge Fabrizio, scuotendo la testa. "Il nome d'arte lo usi nelle esibizioni, non in giro."

Niccolò-Ultimo fa una smorfia. "Che palle, fratè."

Ermal scoppia a ridere. "Così impari a trattare coi bambini, non hanno rispetto per gli anziani."

Il ragazzino sembra ignorarlo, optando per offrirti la mano, in un gesto troppo adulto per un quattordicenne.

"Marco, piacere" gli dici.

"Sembri uno apposto, cazzo ci fai con quello là?" domanda.

Tu scrolli le spalle. "La sfiga mi perseguita."

Lui annuisce, come se avesse perfettamente presente ciò di cui parli.

Nel frattempo, Ermal e Fabrizio sembrano aver spostato la loro conversazione: "-potevi mandarmi un messaggio" sta facendo notare il tuo migliore amico.

Fabrizio ti fissa. "Ho interrotto qualcosa?"

"La sessione giornaliera di lamentele" rispondi.

Lui ride, riportando l'attenzione su Ermal, e con essa una mano tra i ricci.

Niccolò sbuffa rumorosamente.

"Ah, beh, allora scusami tanto" gli dice. "Però sto qua davanti tutti i giorni, che senso ha mandati il messaggino se posso parlarti?"

"'Messaggino'" borbotta Ermal. "Guarda che siamo nel 2016, non nel 2003."

"È lo stesso" replica Fabrizio, scrollando le spalle. "Hai deciso?"

"Paghi tu, mi pare il minimo scelga tu il film."

Ti devi mordere la lingua per non intervenire: Ermal, che lascia scegliere cosa vedere a qualcun altro? Se te l'avessero detto anche solo cinque minuti fa non ci avresti creduto.

Fabrizio sbatte le palpebre e si guarda intorno, spaesato.

"Eeeeehhh" temporeggia, poi il suo sguardo si posa sul ragazzino, e si illumina. "Nic mi diceva che ci sta una replica di Fast&Furious, sto fine settimana. Se ti va..."

"Lui non viene con noi, spero" replica Ermal, con espressione disgustata, indicando Niccolò.

"Ma manco se mi pagate."

"No, ma ti pare che-" scuote la testa.

"No che non ci viene, ci va con gli amichetti suoi, con noi non ci farebbe nulla."

"Okay" replica il tuo migliore amico, piano, e forse sorride un po' troppo per uno che fino a mezz'ora fa non era sicuro se fosse un appuntamento o meno, ma Fabrizio ricambia quel sorriso pienamente.

"Regà, non è per interrompere questa conversazione _interessantissima_  e piena di parole" s'intromette Niccolò, avvicinandosi a loro, dopo che si sono fissati per un tempo infinito. La differenza d'altezza tra lui ed Ermal è quasi comica. "Io però il cazziatone perché ho dovuto scortare questo qui da una scuola all'altra e ho fatto ritardo non me lo prendo. Quindi, ciao."

E se ne va.

Fabrizio esita. "Mi sa che devo andare pure io..." dice, osservando Niccolò farsi strada tra gli studenti.

"Eh, sì."

Una pausa.

È _decisamente_ il momento di entrare in aula, decidi.

"Io vado a- a mettere il resto del panino nello zaino. Alla prossima" saluti, facendo un cenno della mano a Fabrizio. Lui allunga la sua per darti una pacca sul braccio.

Dalla tua postazione privilegiata al banco, li puoi osservare che esitano ancora, finché Ermal non si dondola sui talloni e gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia, tanto rapido che non hai nemmeno tempo di distogliere lo sguardo prima che finisca.

Rientra in aula che si morde le guance, per non mostrare il sorriso, ma la baldanza nel suo passo parla per lui.

"L'ultima volta che abbiamo proposto un film d'azione, hai minacciato di strappare tutti i cavi della tv a mani nude" gli fai notare.

Lui finge nonchalance. "Perché siete una pessima compagnia per vedere film d'azione."

"Certo, certo. Sicuramente presterete tantissima attenzione a quel film."

"Attento a quello che dici, Montanari" replica, ma è una minaccia a vuoto.

~~~

Quando, quella domenica mattina, vi ritrovate ai giardini, Ermal sembra camminare a tre metri da terra.

Neppure prova a dissimularlo: nonostante sia abbastanza presto per i suoi standard, e l'ombrello sia un peso ingombrante, vi saluta tutti con grandi sorrisi; è praticamente raggiante, fin troppo per essere la stessa persona la cui reazione a "Ci vediamo domenica alle dieci?" è stata "Siete tutti esseri ignobili e vi odio".

È Andrea ad aprire bocca per primo, non dandogli nemmeno il tempo per proferire parola. "Bello il film?" chiede, malizioso.

Emiliano gli tira uno scappellotto, mentre tu ti spalmi una mano sulla faccia. "Dio bo', Vige!" sbotti.

Ermal aggrotta le sopracciglia, poi stringe le labbra. (Nemmeno quell'espressione di disappunto gli vien bene, su di giri com'è.)

"Ma siete adolescenti o ottantenni sedute sul ciglio della strada a cianciare?" domanda, ma il suo sguardo è puntato su di te. "Una manica di cazzi vostri mai, mi raccomando."

"E che ci doveva dire" accorre in tua difesa Emiliano, "'Ermal è andato al cinema da solo e per questo non verrà alla solita pizzata del sabato sera'? Non sarebbe stato credibile."

Ermal sbuffa.

"Quindi, sto film?" domanda il vostro amico. "Almeno si può sapere quale Fast&Furious fosse o è anche quello un segreto di stato?"

Il tuo migliore amico tace, e per qualche secondo sembra immerso nella concentrazione.

Poi avvampa.

"Prima o dopo l'intervallo?" chiedi.

"Cosa?"

"Ti ha baciato prima o dopo l'intervallo?"

"Perché dovrebbe avermi baciato _lui_?" replica, in uno sbuffo.

 _Perché sei talmente orgoglioso che non volevi nemmeno chiedergli di uscire, figurarsi baciarlo per primo,_ vorresti rispondere, ma Andrea è più veloce di te, e esclama un entusiasta "Quindi vi siete baciati!"

"Ma... Dino e Robi?" domanda Ermal, chiaramente per levarsi d'impiccio.

"A prendere caffè e tramezzini" risponde Emiliano, andando a scompigliargli i capelli. Gli ombrelli cozzano uno contro l'altro, e solo per miracolo non si bagnano dalla testa ai piedi. "E bravo il mio ragazzo, alla fine le palle le hai tirate fuori!"

"Ma non eri tu quello del 'Non devi scrivere per primo'?"

"Scrivere è un conto, baciare è un altro."

"E poi, non sono _così_ incapace" prosegue, ostinato. "Non era il primo bacio che davo nella mia vita, per la cronaca."

"Quindi... Quando?"  
Ermal assottiglia gli occhi. "Quanto avevi puntato?"

"Cinque euro, come tutti."  
Andrea vi fissa con l'aria di un bambino a cui è stato detto che dovrà passare l'intera ricreazione seduto a guardare gli altri compagni scorrazzare per il giardino. "Perché io non ne sapevo niente?"

Tu gli passi il braccio attorno alle spalle -per fortuna condividete l'ombrello- per consolarlo preventivamente. "È perché non sapresti tenere il becco chiuso nemmeno se ne andasse la tua stessa vita."

Lui mantiene lo sguardo da cane bastonato, ma annuisce.

"Chiunque vinca mi deve un caffè. Tutti i giorni per la prossima settimana, se sei tu" ti informa.

Scrolli le spalle. "Ormai mi devi una maglietta, in ogni caso il risparmio è il mio."

Emiliano mima il rullo dei tamburi con una mano sola. "Eeee la risposta esatta è..."

"Prima della fine del primo tempo" annuncia, e arrossisce un po'.

Tu ed Emiliano vi fissate a lungo, cercando di ricordare chi avesse puntato su cosa.

"Pastorino" sussurra infine il tuo amico. "Non posso credere che abbia vinto _Pastorino_."

"Avete fatto scommettere Paolino Pastorino e non me?" si lamenta Andrea.

"Ma soprattutto, l'avete fatto _vincere_ " commenta Ermal. "Su quando avevi puntato?" ti chiede.

"Dopo la fine del film."

"Ma che cazzo, Macco?! Pensi davvero avrei aspettato così tanto?"

"Vuoi una risposta basata sugli ultimi quattro mesi?"

"...lasciamo perdere."

~~~

Qualcosa non va, in Ermal: non è nemmeno suonato l'intervallo e già ti ha risposto male qualcosa come cinque volte. Non sono le solite asfaltate, quelle vanno indipendentemente dall'umore. Non è nemmeno il lunedì, o la pioggia che non vi abbandona da giorni interi e rende tutti più irritabili.

C'è qualcosa di più feroce nelle sue parole, come una sferzata di vento violento. Non sei nemmeno sicuro si renda conto di _quanto_  sia infastidito, e non riesci a spiegarti il perché, non finché non noti le imprecazioni a mezza voce che lancia al telefonino.

"Fabrizio?" chiedi, a metà mattina.

"Ha chiaramente disimparato come digitare un messaggio al cellulare" borbotta, senza nemmeno guardarti.

"Ripetimi com'è che non vi siete messi d'accordo per rivedervi mentre eravate al cinema."

Ti lancia un'occhiata in tralice. "Non era in cima alla lista delle priorità, in quel momento. E poi è venuta a prendermi mia madre, perché _ovviamente_  fuori c'era il diluvio universale."

Nascondi la risata con una tosse finta, e lui, col capo ormai accasciato sul banco, pare non notarlo.

"E non potevo certo discutere di certe cose con davanti mia mamma."

"Potresti scrivergli per primo" proponi.

"Macco, _io_  una spina dorsale ce l'ho."

Ti ripeti che è in una situazione difficile e che ha la testa più dura del marmo solo per evitare di prenderlo a testate.

~~~

"Stamattina mi ha anche salutato. Da lontano. Come se non fosse successo niente."

"Potrebbe aver visto che eri in ritardo e non voleva fermarti."

"E allora muova quelle dita. Almeno le palle per dirmi 'no, grazie, non rifacciamolo più' dovrebbe avercele."

Aggrotti le sopracciglia. "Ammesso e non concesso che tu abbia ragione, non sarebbe il caso di chiederglielo prima di fasciarti la testa?"

Ermal ride, una risata arida e sprezzante che ti fa drizzare i peli del collo.

"Cazzo, dammi retta, almeno stavolta" sospiri. "Scrivigli per primo e vedi come va."

"Montanari, non sei mia madre."

"Non sapevo che bisognasse averti partorito per volerti meno incazzato."

~~~

"Scrivigli" bisbigli, dopo averlo beccato per la terza volta in cinque minuti a fissare il cellulare.

"Manco per il cazzo."

"Letteralmente, insomma" mormori.

La prof ti deve aver sentito dall'ultimo banco, dove sta controllando gli esercizi di chimica quaderno per quaderno, perché tossicchia, in quel modo di chiedere il silenzio che tanto la fa somigliare alla Umbridge.

Attendi che le acque si siano calmate, riguardi il quaderno per qualche secondo e poi lo scorgi di nuovo, con la coda dell'occhio: il mento posato sulle braccia incrociate, lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare nascosto dentro l'astuccio.

"Minchia, Ermal, scrivigli. Non muori se metti da parte l'orgoglio per cinque cazzo di minuti."

"Nemmeno tu muori se eviti di farti i cazzi miei per altri cinque" sibila, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione.

Incassi il colpo in silenzio, e torni a inghiottire parole a vuoto. Stavolta sono _Ti voglio bene_ e _Mi dà fastidio vederti stare di merda per una cosa così stupida_ , ma la sostanza non cambia.

"È a un passo da te" ritenti, cercando una calma che non possiedi. "Fai qualcosa, anziché incazzarti a vuoto con me."

"È la _mia_  vita, Montanari. Ti pregherei di smetterla di impicciarti, una volta tanto, perché stai diventando pesante."

"Non te l'ho esattamente chiesto io di essere coinvolto nei cazzi tuoi, sai? Sei tu che mi ci hai trascinato anche quando non mi andava. Quindi vaffanculo, se non volevi che ti dicessi che stai facendo una cazzata non dovevi proprio dirmi niente. Hai rotto."

Ti penti di metà delle cose che hai detto, ma ormai è troppo tardi per ricacciarle indietro.

Bella fregatura: di tutte le parole che dovevano disincagliarsi, solo quelle più affilate sono venute fuori, e in un crudele Shanghai, ora quelle che sono rimaste pesano sulla tua gola come spine di pesce.

Ermal ti guarda come se l'avessi schiaffeggiato.

" _Io_ avrei rotto? E tu che ti fai i cazzi miei solo per non pensare a quanto ti faccia schifo la tua vita, e ti rifiuti di parlare? Credi di essere meglio?" ride, ma sul suo volto c'è solo rabbia gelida. "Sei proprio un ipocrita."

"Montanari, Meta, ora basta" vi interrompe l'insegnante, le mani sui fianchi. "Montanari, in primo banco. E non voglio sentire un fiato, o fuori tutti e due."

Sposti la tua roba senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

~~~

Il volto di Anna tremolante sullo schermo del computer è, forse, l'unica nota positiva in una giornata altrimenti da buttar via.

Fuori dalla sua finestra il cielo è terso e il sole splende quasi dolorosamente, mentre da te la pioggia delle due di mattina si abbatte senza sosta contro le imposte chiuse. Fa più male del solito, la realizzazione sempre nuova che c'è un _qui_  e un _lì_ , tra di voi, perciò inghiotti parole. Ancora.

"Oggi ho mandato a 'fanculo Ermal" la informi, perché è l'unica frase che la tua lingua sembra in grado di pronunciare. Tutte le altre bruciano troppo, dolorosamente.

Lei ride, battendo le mani. "Era ora! Che ha fatto?"

Le racconti la situazione, a spizzichi e bocconi. "È _qui_ , gli basta fare quattro passi per vederlo e parlargli, e non fa _niente_. E poi io mi devo sorbire tutte le rotture di coglioni e le prese in giro."

Anna ti ascolta, stranamente silenziosa per i suoi standard, le dita che pigramente intrecciano i capelli mentre ti fissa.

Non ha lo smalto, noti. Anna ha _sempre_  lo smalto, nonostante lo rovini di continuo, le mani che non stanno mai abbastanza ferme per farlo asciugare come si deve.

Quando cade il silenzio, sospira.

"Macco" mormora. "Lo stai facendo di nuovo."

Non è la risposta che ti aspettavi. "Eh?"

"L'anno scorso, ricordi quando hai passato due pomeriggi a cercare di insegnarmi a suonare la chitarra, solo perché ti avevo chiesto di farmela provare?"

"Che c'entra, ora?"

Lei inarca un sopracciglio. "C'entra che qualche giorno dopo ho scoperto ti avevano annunciato che rischiavi il debito in fisica, ed eri cagato sotto all'idea che i tuoi non ti lasciassero uscire tutta l'estate."

_Oh._

"Lo fai sempre" prosegue. "Hai un problema, ti butti sugli altri anziché risolverlo. E a volte è bello, altre..."

"Altre mi becco il medio metaforico da Ermal Meta."

Lei solleva un angolo della bocca, in un sorriso abbozzato. "Non che questo lo giustifichi. Devi mandarlo a cagare più spesso, Macco."

"Troppa fatica" tenti di scherzare.

Il silenzio cala su di voi come una coperta, la pioggia e il ronzio del computer che suonano sempre più come una ninnananna -d'altronde, sono le due del mattino, e senti la stanchezza come un'entità fisica che ti preme sulle spalle.

Anna sospira. "Puoi dirmi cosa ti preoccupa o dobbiamo giocare al dentista un altro po'? Mi sento idiota a cercare di cavarti le parole di bocca."

Basta quello a toglierti ogni briciola di sonno. "Non-"

Ti fulmina con lo sguardo. "Giuro che vengo a nuoto e ti taglio le corde della chitarra con la limetta per le unghie, se finisci quella frase. Non è vero che non è nulla, che non c'è niente da dire o che cazzo ne so."

Ti guardi le mani. I polpastrelli sono pieni di graffi, perché -tanto per aggiungere schifo allo schifo delle ultime due settimane- ti si sono rotti tutti i plettri, e non hai avuto modo di andare a comprarne altri. Fanno male, nonostante dovresti esserci abituato.

Ci sono un milione di parole che ti affollano la gola, come un ingorgo in autostrada, e fanno male anche quelle.

Sai che Anna ti sta fissando, dallo schermo di un computer lontano migliaia di chilometri, Anna che si prende tempo che dovrebbe passare a conoscere il mondo per parlare con te, Anna che il martedì ha i minuti contati ma riesce a rubare il tempo per accendere una videocamera che la riporta nella vecchia e grigia Italia, Anna che ha le unghie senza smalto e le labbra screpolate e lo sguardo un po' malinconico, un po' come il tuo.

Ad Anna, quella sincerità la devi, non foss'altro perché staresti sprecando il tempo di entrambi, altrimenti.

"Mi manchi" sputi fuori, continuando a fissarti le mani, perché così puoi far finta che non stia succedendo nulla.

(L'hai fatto anche la prima volta che le hai chiesto di uscire, ricordi. Allora, lei ti aveva sorriso e si era morsa l'interno della guancia. Stavolta, non sei sicuro della risposta, perché _Mi manchi_  è troppo simile a _Avrei voluto che restassi_ e ti odi troppo anche solo per aver pensato una cosa del genere.)

"Macco" sussurra, e la sua voce trema un po'. Alzi gli occhi, e persino con la pessima qualità di Skype puoi notare gli occhi lucidi, mentre alza le ginocchia al petto e le circonda con le braccia. 

Lei non distoglie lo sguardo, ma d'altronde è sempre stata la più coraggiosa, tra voi due. "Mi manchi anche tu."

Dallo schienale della sedia sfila la tua felpa, che si poggia sulle spalle. "Sto bene qui, ma con te sarebbe mille volte meglio" ammette, con un sorriso malinconico.

"A volte vorrei non fossi mai partita" confessi. "Sei felice, e non sono così stronzo da volerlo _davvero_ , però..."

Le senti, le lacrime che ti pizzicano gli occhi. Sono le stesse che si impigliano tra le ciglia di Anna, lasciandole il volto macchiato di nero.

"Non sei uno stronzo" replica, tirando su col naso. "Le persone possono provare più di una cosa alla volta, hai presente? Se fossi stato stronzo mi avresti detto 'Se vai ti mollo' o mi avresti messo le corna a destra e a manca. Ma sei troppo Macco per essere uno stronzo, quindi smetti di preoccuparti per quello."

"Dovrebbe essere un complimento?" chiedi, ed Anna ridacchia, anche se il suono è un po' tremolante.

"Potevo dirti che sei troppo scemo per essere uno stronzo, accontentati."

Tu la segui nella risata, perché è troppo bella per non ridere con lei.

"Vorrei poterti abbracciare" scivola fuori senza che tu abbia la possibilità di fermarlo.

"Anche io" sussurra lei. "La prossima volta vieni con me: qui fa troppo freddo, una felpa non basta."

Anna non ha mai nascosto di voler andare via: per studiare, per conoscere il mondo, perché si è innamorata delle luci di New York quando c'è andata la prima volta, ad otto anni, e non ha mai smesso di sognarle. È una cosa che hai sempre saputo, ma hai ignorato con la testardaggine di un cavallo coi paraocchi.

Non avevi mai considerato l'ipotesi di andare con lei, ma ora che è limpida e cristallina davanti ai tuoi occhi, è la migliore delle opzioni possibili. La seguiresti fino in capo al mondo, gli Stati Uniti in confronto sono una bazzecola.

"D'accordo" dici, e deglutisci.

Inghiotti solo saliva.

"E parla con quel cretino" ti intima. "O va a finire che appena torno mi tocca sabotargli la vita per davvero."

~~~

Il mattino dopo ti trascini a scuola con troppe poche ore di sonno sulle spalle e un carico di libri che è il doppio del solito -di norma li dividi con Ermal, ma non sei sicuro voglia farlo anche oggi.

Ciò non impedisce ai tuoi passi di essere più leggeri. La pioggia è rallentata, un picchiettare pigro contro le finestre che non ha nulla da spartire con la furia dei giorni precedenti e ti ricorda che sì, davvero, pian piano le cose migliorano.

Quando arrivi in aula, Ermal è stranamente già lì, i libri già pronti sul banco e le occhiaie scure più del solito.

Ti fissa, con diffidenza, la stessa dei primi giorni di scuola, quando ancora stava in silenzio e ti studiava, in attesa di capire che tipo di persona fossi, se l'avresti preso in giro per l'accento ancora marcato e gli errori nel suo italiano. (Quanto cambiano in fretta le cose.)

Ti studia anche ora, mentre posi lo zaino sulla spalliera, scrolli di dosso il giubbotto e inizi a frugare alla ricerca di astuccio e quaderni.

"Pensavo ti fossi affezionato alla prima fila" ti dice.

Alzi gli occhi al cielo. "A quanto pare sono più affezionato a quello stronzo del mio vicino di banco."

Ermal si volta per nasconderti il sorriso.

~~~

"Non gli scriverò comunque, sia chiaro."

"Secondo me stai facendo una cazzata, ma non ti tartasserò oltre."

"Sei sempre così supportivo, Montanari."

Ma sorridete entrambi.

~~~

A second'ora ti arriva una notifica di Snapchat. Avevi persino scordato di avere ancora l'app, a dirla tutta.

_Chi cazzo usa ancora snapchat nel 2016?_

La sorpresa può solo aumentare quando apri il messaggio: una foto di Fabrizio che gira il cucchiaino dentro una tazza, con aria pensosa. Guardi di sottecchi Ermal, sperando non ti abbia notato, ma lui è concentrato sulla spiegazione di fisica, e sta prendendo alacremente appunti.

Guardi il mittente: cjbielli.

_E chi cazzo- **Claudio**?_

Allegato alla foto c'è un messaggio: _Se sento un'altra volta parlare di Ermal Meta e 'Clà, come glielo chiedo se vuole uscire ancora con me?' lo strozzo._

 _Come mi hai trovato?_ , è la prima cosa che ti viene in mente di chiedere.

 _Dino,_  è la sua risposta laconica.

Mentre aspettavate che i vostri amici finissero la loro chiacchierata a cuore aperto dopo la presentazione, Dino e Claudio hanno scoperto di essere coinvolti nello stesso giro di... Cose artistiche non meglio identificate.

Hanno cominciato a parlarsi addosso tanto concitatamente che hai ben presto perso le speranze di cogliere qualcosa delle loro parole. E a quanto pare, si sono tenuti in contatto.

 _Ah, giusto_ , replichi, dunque. _E io che c'entro in tutto questo?_

 _Niente_ , risponde lui. _Volevo solo sapere se ci fosse qualcuno miserabile quanto me in questo mondo_.

 _Dì pure *più* di te_  scrivi, sospirando.  
_E allora perché non hai fatto niente?_

Ci mancava solo Claudio, a dirti di vestire i panni della fata madrina.

_Ho fatto più che abbastanza, credimi._

_Sicuro?_

Sospiri, di nuovo, bloccando il telefono e nascondendolo in tasca. Guardi Ermal, che ha smesso di prendere appunti, preferendo fissare la finestra abbacchiato.

_Sicuro?_

Dannato Claudio, le sue domande, e dannatissimo il giorno in cui hai conosciuto Ermal.

~~~

Stai ancora cercando di combattere contro l'istinto di incitare il tuo migliore amico a fare la sua mossa, quando vi annunciano l'uscita anticipata.

"Mi presti il telefono? Non ho i messaggi gratis e mamma non controlla whatsapp a lavoro" chiedi ad Ermal.

Lui ti passa il cellulare di buon grado, cominciando già a rimuginare su che fare nelle ore di libertà che vi hanno appena concesso. "Possiamo andare al bar da Dino" ragiona, mentre sblocchi il telefono.

Non è sorprendente trovare ancora aperta la chat con Fabrizio, gli ultimi messaggi che risalgono a sabato pomeriggio.

È sorprendente il 'Ciao, eh' digitato ma ancora non spedito, invece, pronto per essere inviato.

Premere 'invia' è un moto istintivo, un po' come raddrizzare una cornice storta o mettere le mani avanti prima di cadere.

Solo dopo ti accorgi di ciò che hai fatto, e non gli dai nemmeno il tempo di notarlo che stai già fuggendo dall'aula, con la scusa di andare in bagno.

Ti tocca fermare due primine invasate ("Ti dico che _tutte_  le scene in aereo erano un sogno!" "Seh, vabbè, allora diciamo che sta in coma dallo sparo e via, dai") per poter inviare _davvero_  il messaggio a tua madre.

Quando rientri, Ermal ti fulmina, ma non è tanto incazzato quanto dovrebbe essere. Persino l'occhiataccia manca di veleno.

"A mia discolpa, il messaggio era già lì. Mi è solo scivolato il dito" dichiari, entrambe le mani alzate.

"Raccontala a un altro, Montanari" replica. Ma è talmente assorto nel digitare messaggi che neppure ti degna di uno sguardo.

"Ha risposto?" chiedi, anche se è più che evidente.

"Ha risposto."

~~~

"Okay, ti devo un caffè" esordisce, dopo aver guardato il cellulare per due ore filate.

Tu hai occupato questo pigro pomeriggio dopo pranzo -che avreste dovuto impiegare coi compiti, ma tant'è- nel recupero di quella serie di cui tanto ti ha parlato Anna, mandandole di tanto in tanto messaggi che leggerà solo appena sveglia. (Fa sempre un po' male, ma meno di prima, la consapevolezza che quel pungolo sul cuore è condiviso lo rende più leggero.)

"Mi devi un sacco di cose" replichi, mettendo in pausa il telefilm. "Prima fra tutte una maglietta, ti ricordo. In questo caso perché?"

"Continua così e non la vedrai mai, per principio."  
Poi ti passa il cellulare, la conversazione con Fabrizio ancora aperta.

[20/01/2016 15:25] Fabbbbrì: Se vuoi possiamo provare di nuovo

[20/01/2016 15:25] Ermal: Un'altra volta al cinema? Hai gusti di merda a scegliere film, Fabrì, già faccio fatica a star lì seduto due ore, se mi tocca pure vedere un altro film in cui esplodono le cose esplodo io

[20/01/2016 15:26] Fabbbbrì: L'altra volta non ti sei lamentato così tanto, mi sembra  
Però no, questo fine settimana ha messo bel tempo, non si può sprecare al chiuso

[20/01/2016 15:27] Ermal: L'altra volta era l'altra volta

 

Tu non riesci a trattenere la risata. "L'altra volta era l'altra volta" ripeti.  
Ermal ti guarda male. "Volevo vedere te al mio posto, mister eloquenza."

  
[20/01/2016 15:27] Ermal: E se poi piove? Non vorrei ricordartelo, ma è Gennaio

[20/01/2016 15:28] Fabbbbrì: Ti vengo a prendere in macchina, così se piove restiamo dentro e ti porto dove ti pare, va bene?

[20/01/2016 15:29] Ermal: Però stavolta offro io, stai già mettendo la benzina

[20/01/2016 15:30] Fabbbbrì: Tanto non c'avrai nulla da offrire, ti porto al parco

[20/01/2016 15:32] Ermal: Non c'è nemmeno molto da fare, al parco

[20/01/2016 15:34] Fabbbbrì: Qualcosa si trova sempre...

[20/01/2016 15:37] Ermal: Certo che ad organizzare appuntamenti non sei proprio capace  
Porta la chitarra e i teli, almeno cantiamo

 

Alzi lo sguardo su di lui. "Esattamente _perché_ stai facendo il finto tonto?" gli domandi. Ermal fa spallucce, un sorrisetto dispettoso in volto. "Non mi ha scritto per primo."  
"Gesù."

 

[20/01/2016 15:38] Fabbbbrì: Sarà fatto :)  
E non è vero, è che a raccontarlo come piano non sembra un granché, ma mi ci gioco quello che vuoi che starai più che bene

[20/01/2016 15:39] Fabbbbrì: Persino un'altra uscita

[20/01/2016 15:40] Ermal: Basta con le scommesse, Fabrì, poi vedi che entra in gioco la ludopatia e sono casini  
Per assicurarti che ci sia una prossima uscita devi prima di tutto assicurarti di non mettere quel giubbotto osceno, altro che le scommesse

"Chissà perché ho l'impressione che potrebbe vestirsi coi bustoni della spazzatura e vorresti ancora vederlo altre mille volte" gli fai notare. Lui sbuffa, spintonandoti.

~~~

Ermal entra in aula allo scoccare della campanella della seconda ora, un sorriso di scuse nei confronti della professoressa che accetta di buon grado il suo ritardo.

"Puoi avvertire che entro a second'ora? È successo un casino coi mezzi" ti ha scritto, stamattina. Ma, a giudicare dal rossore sulle guance e i capelli scompigliati, qualcosa ti dice che non è il bus ad aver rallentato il suo arrivo.

"Come sta Fabrizio?" domandi, senza riuscire a trattenere la risatina quando lo vedi quasi inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi dalla sorpresa.

Hai la netta impressione che non sarà l'ultima volta in cui lo vedrai in queste condizioni.

~~~

(La maglia, per il diciottesimo compleanno, te la regala davvero, la scritta "Macco ha sempre ragione" che campeggia in bella vista sopra una tua caricatura, ad opera di Dino.

Dietro ha fatto scrivere "Eccetto quando ha torto (spesso)", ma da Ermal non ti aspettavi niente di diverso.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Non preoccupatevi, il papiro delle note arriverà nei prossimi giorni, ma mi ero ripromessa di postare entro il fine settimana e non volevo far attendere oltre.)
> 
> Davvero, davvero grazie a tutt* voi che siete arrivat* fin qui, spero sia stata una lettura gradita e che abbiate voglia di farmi sapere qualcosa, che sia qui o su ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Noticine:  
> 1\. "Perché il Progetto Baglioni dura un trimestre? Ma soprattutto, come cazzo funziona?"  
> Prima di tutto: essenzialmente il Progetto Baglioni è una Progettoception: i ragazzi che partecipano creano una bozza di un progetto (chessò, un tentativo di sensibilizzazione degli studenti alla violenza di genere con visite ai consultori e visite di psicologi a scuola e Cose) che, come i progetti normalmente presentati dagli insegnanti all'interno delle scuole singole, deve essere presentato entro Dicembre per essere portato a termine nel corso dell'anno. Il problema è che, se quando si parla di una singola scuola c'è il budget già assegnato per i progetti, essendo un megaprogettone che coinvolge tutti gli istituti superiori, qui entra in ballo l'ente statale designato, ovvero la provincia. Sta ad una parte della giunta provinciale scegliere quale tra i progetti sia il più meritevole e possibile da svolgere per tutte le scuole, e rilasciare i fondi necessari ai vari istituti. Quindi nulla, queste sono le ragioni a livello burocratico, a livello di meccanica della storia mi servono liberi dopo gennaio, quiiiiiiindi ecco
> 
> 2\. Okay, l'ubicazione di questo au è Bella Complicata, credo di averlo già detto su tumblr ( ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com ) perché tendenzialmente preferisco Bari (per Cose Complicate), però il liceo in cui è andato per davvero (stando a wikipedia) Fabbrì pare superfighissimo, quindi sospendete il vostro disbelief e facciamo finta che sia stato teletrasportato là giast bicos. (Also in generale l'idea è che Fabrizio si sia trasferito a Bari prima di cominciare il liceo o a 15 anni, perché Cose)
> 
> 3\. Colonie di gatti nel cortile di un liceo? An Actual Thing ripresa paro paro da Eventi di Vita Vissuta della sottoscritta (ma da noi era una prof a prendersene cura)
> 
> 4\. Prometto che prima o poi salterà fuori perché Ermal era così scazzato "per uno stronzo che manco se lo merita". Più poi che prima, però davvero prima o poi salterà fuori.
> 
> 5\. Splash latino, per quei fortunati che non hanno fatto/fanno un liceo in cui si studia latino, è un sito che si occupa di raccogliere le traduzioni alle versioni. Nel 2015 -anno in cui è ambientata questa fic- è stato hackerato ed è andato fuori servizio per un breve periodo. Per qualche ragione, la mia mente ha deciso che Ermal ha trovato un modo per aggirare il sistema e recuperare comunque i link, da qui le minacce a Macco.
> 
> 6\. Ovviamente i commenti qui riportati riguardo Cattelan e Noemi non intendono né rappresentare i pensieri reali di Ermal riguardo la questione reale (né i miei, per quello che conta tbh), né insultare le persone reali, si tratta di commenti che ho trovato appropriati venissero fatti NEL CONTESTO DELLA FANFICTION che, lo ripetiamo, NON HA NULLA DI REALE E NON PRETENDE DI AVERLO. 
> 
> Riguardo gli aggiornamenti: teoricamente -considerate che io sono notoriamente una ciofeca in queste cose- avrei pronti sia il prossimo 'capitolo' che quello successivo; novembre sarebbe da editare un pochino e dicembre da finire di copiare dal cartaceo, ma essenzialmente _esistono_ e, a meno di non avere una crisi terribile che mi faccia gettare nel fuoco più di trenta pagine scritte a mano, dubito non verranno mai postati. Mi manca dunque da scrivere solo la parte finale, quella ambientata a gennaio, e spero di riuscire a farlo in tempi umani, perciò penso -prego, spero- di riuscire ad aggiornare a ritmi decenti, qualcosa tipo ogni tre-quattro giorni, per permettermi sia di buttare giù la parte finale sia di editare bene prima di postare. Vi anticipo già che gli altri "capitoli" saranno mediamente più lunghi, anche se non di molto.  
> Ed ora basta, la messa è finita, andate in pace.  
> Spero questo primo assaggio della fic vi sia piaciuto, in ogni caso, per qualsiasi commento positivo o negativo, io sono qui!!


End file.
